Canal Shaman
by Jun Tao
Summary: Mi primer fic! ya esta aqui el capitulo 7! ya sabremos cual es todo el lio con el canal? XD Lean y averiguen y claro dejen reviews! es el capitulo mas largo este ultimo, perdon por la tardanza "
1. Una extraña situación

Shaman Channel 

Este es mi primer fic, por favor léanlo, es una situación bien curiosa en la que pongo  a los personajes de Shaman King

Por: Jun Tao ( Pamela)

Capitulo 1 : Una extraña situación 

Riiing 

-Manta!!!, el teléfono....-Grito Anna -te dije que no comprara ese molesto aparato!-

-Si, ya voy Anna!!!!- grito Manta mientras corría a levantarlo 

-Si... casa Asakura....que se quiere comunicar con Anna...... un segundo....Anna es para ti!!!!- grito Manta

Anna apareció  d repente

-Gracias enano cabezón....- le dijo a Manta mientras le pasaba el auricular-

-Si, habla Anna Kyoyama......... si ya salimos para aya .......- Colgó el teléfono  le dijo a Manta:

- Busca a los demás rápido

- Si, Anna, para que?

- No hagas preguntas Manta, solo hazlo 

- Si, de acuerdo Anna, ya voy – Dijo muerto de miedo

- Ah, y Manta.... necesito un favor.... pero primero ve a hacer lo que te dije

- Que querrá esta vez- pensó Manta, mientras salía a buscar a sus amigos.

45 minutos después estaban todos reunidos en la sala de la casa ( con todos me refiero a Yoh, Manta, Ren, Horohoro, Tamao, Pilika, Fausto, Chocolove, Ryu, Ren, Jun, Lyserg, y sus respectivos espíritus acompañantes)

- Porque se tardaron tanto?- pregunto Anna

- Lo siento Anna pero fue difícil encontrarlos a todos- se disculpo Manta con un poco de miedo

- Bueno como ya están todos aquí tengo algo que pedirles-

- Que quieres Anna?- Pregunto Yoh- No quieres que  entrenemos mas o si?

- Peor aun, seguro quiere que limpiemos la casa de nuevo- Dijo Horohoro mientras empezaba a llorar.

- Ay no Anna, yo ya no puedo ni con mi alma- dijo Yoh mientras empezaba a llorar también.

- Ya dejen de quejarse par de debiluchos – Dijo Ren- Si ella quiere que entrenemos o limpiemos no queda otra que hacerlo-

- Es fácil para ti decirlo- Dijo Manta- A ti no te ponen a correr 1000 kilómetros cada día, ni a limpiar la casa, ni a cocinar, ni a......- se paro porque también se ponía a llorar

- Si, no eres cenicienta- Dijo Chocolove poniéndose unos harapos y empezar a barrer

(A Anna ya se le había marcado una vena en la cabeza)

- Ya cállense todos!!!!!- grito mientras utilizaba sus técnicas especiales en las cabezas de Horo, Yoh, Chocolove, y Manta

- Ahora que todos se han callado, podrían hacerme el favor de subir a la camioneta que esta frente  ala casa?- Mas ordenando que preguntando

- Que!!!!!- Gritaron todos los chicos menos Ren y Lyserg

- Es que son sordos!!, que suban a la camioneta

- Y para que señorita Anna- Pregunto Ryu

- Podrían dejar de molestar y subirse de una buena vez a la camioneta!!!!!!!!- Grito Anna

- Si, si, perdón Annita- Dijo Yoh, mientras una gota de sudor corría por su cabeza y ponía su sonrisita tonta

Todos caminaron rápidamente hacia fuera seguidos por Anna que suspiraba

- Porque estos serán tan tontos!!!

Afuera había una camioneta negra con el logo de la compañía Oyamada

- Gracias Manta- Dijo Anna

- Si, no te preocupes Anna- Le respondió Manta

- Y quien te a dicho que me preocupo- Respondió la sacerdotisa mas molesta que de costumbre.- y que esperan, suban todos.

Todos entraron a la camioneta, Anna se sentó en al lado del conductor, mientras los demás se apretujaban en la parte de atrás.

- Que gordo estas Horohoro- dijo Chocolove- Tamao deja de cocinar para el antes que explote.

- A quien le dices gordo bembon!-

- A ti, a quien mas Horohoro- dijo Ren 

- Quieres pelear aleta de tiburón- dijo Horohoro molesto

- Hay si, no te tengo miedo Hotohoto- Dijo Ren

- Tranquilícense chicos- Dijo Jun mientras subía a la camioneta y se sentaba al lado de Lee Bruce Long y Ren. – Si dejan de pelear seguro encontramos una manera de ir mas cómodos -

Al final, luego de entrar y salir de la camioneta unos 15 minutos Yoh, Ren, Manta, Pilika, Fausto, y Lyserg fueron adelante, y  Ryu,  Lee Bruce Long,  Jun, Tamao, Chocolove y Horohoro atrás luego de que Manta aceptara ir en las piernas de Fausto mas blanco que una lapida como siempre que ve a Fausto y los demás espíritus acompañantes se hicieran bolita.

- No pudiste buscar un vehículo mas grande Manta?- Dijo Anna que seguía en el mismo asiento durante todo el asunto.

- Uy perdón Anna – Dijo Manta – Si quieres un vehículo mejor por que no lo buscas tu misma la próxima vez- Dijo Manta en voz baja

- Dijiste algo Manta?

- No, no Anna- Dijo Manta que esperaba que ella no le escuchara

- Bueno, si ya dejaron su juego de las sillas podemos irnos.

- Adonde nos dirigimos señorita?- Pregunto el conductor

- Llévenos pronto por favor, que ya estamos retrasados – Le contesto mientras le daba una hoja con la dirección .

Ya tenían unos 20 minutos en la calle cuando empezó a llover y Ryu empezó a cantar

- Parece que va a llover, el cielo se esta nublando, parece que va a llover, hay mama me estoy mojando!!!

- Por favor haga silencio Ryu- Dijo Lyserg

- Ay señoriíto Lyserg! No le gusta como canto!!- Dijo mientras empezaba a llorar

- Marica llorón- Dijo Horohoro

- Deja los insultos Horohoro, que vulgar eres!- Lo castigo Pilika

- A mi me gusta tu canción Ryu – Dijo Yoh

- De verdad?- Pregunto Ryu con ilusión en sus ojos

- Si, jijiji . Respondió Yoh, mientras empezaba a cantar también

Unos segundos después hasta el conductor estaba cantando, la única que no cantaba era Anna.

- Me duele la cabeza- Dijo mientras suspiraba y se ponía los audífonos de Yoh

- Anna, mis audífonos- se quejo Yoh

- Cállate Yoh!!!- Gritaron los demás

- Mira que ella nos va a dejar cantar y no nos ha golpeado!!!- le grito Horohoro

El viaje siguió con Yoh cantando las canciones de Pokemon, Horohoro y Pilika cantando una canción de su tribu, y Tamao cantando todos los temas de las chicas de los anime que tenían pelo de color rosa. Luego unos chistes malísimos de Chocolove, Fausto diciéndoles sus nuevos descubrimientos, Lee Bruce Long y Jun Tao interpretando algunas partes de las películas de Lee Bruce Long, Ren recitando a los grandes poetas del mundo, Manta hablándoles de la creación del primer diccionario y Lyserg contando historias para niños.

Cuando Lyserg estaba contando Caperucita Roja:

- Llegamos- Dijo el conductor mientras se detenía la frente de un gran edificio

- Finalmente- Dijo Anna – Ya me estaba cansando de escuchar todas sus tonterías

- Anna, donde estamos?- Pregunto Tamao

- Es que tengo que responderlo todo, mira ese letrero chamaca- Dijo señalando un letrero colgado en la pared del edificio.

El letrero decía:  Shaman Channel

- y que hacemos aquí?- Pregunto Pilika

- Ya lo descubrirán- Dijo Anna mientras entraba al edificio seguida de los otros.

Fin del capitulo 1 

Jun: Díganme por favor que les parece, este es mi primer fic, y  no se si esta muy bueno, les interesa?

Por favor dejen Reviews

Lee Bruce Long: Si o si no se va a  volver loca escribiendo para que nadie lea lo que escribe.

Ren: Alguien podría decirle lo estúpido que esta esto?, yo no recito poesía de los grandes poetas del mundo ni de nadie!!!!

Horohoro: y aquí no tengo novia!!, quiero una novia como en la mayoría de los fics!!

Pilika: Hermano acéptalo ese tema ya paso de moda, ahora todos quieren un fic que hable de mi

Horohoro: Sigue soñando

Yoh: Alguien mas ve Pokemon?

Jun: Antes de que sigan discutiendo me voy........

Por favor dejen reviews!!!!

n_n  !!!!!!!!


	2. El descubrimiento, malo para algunos, b...

**Shaman ****Channel**

Pamela: Hay pocos reviews , pero me esta gustando a mi escribir este fic, los reviews los contestare al final.

Lee Bruce Long: Ven lo que les dije!!, ya se volvió loca escribiendo para pocas personas!!

Gracias a los que dejaron reviews que la señorita Jun casi tiene una depresión

Horohoro: Pero si acaba de subir el primer capitulo!!!, que quiere, 500 reviews!!

Ren: Es que a nadie le esta gustando esta bobada de que yo recite poesía de los grandes poetas!

Anna: y yo aparezco como la bruja malvada

Horohoro: Anna, pero si representas ese papel a la perfección! 

Anna: tu cállate niño hielo!

Yoh : (Riéndose) Horohoro, ahora ella te obligara a limpiar toda la casa otra vez

Anna: No te preocupes Horohoro, Yoh te ayudara

Jun : Ya cállense que quiero sabe como continua el fic

Pamela: Pero si ya lo sabes! Tu eres yo, y yo escribo el fic n_n 

**Notas:**

Pamela, es mi verdadero nombre, Jun es mi otra personalidad

**Capitulo 2:** El descubrimiento, malo para  algunos, bueno para otros

Canal Shaman

Por: Jun Tao (Pamela)

Al entrar al edificio Anna le entrego una tarjeta a un guardia

Guardia: Ah!!, la jefa los espera. Síganme por favor, no se queden atrás, ya ven lo grande que es este edificio.

Mientras seguían al guardia:

Ren: que será lo que vinimos a hacer aquí??

Horohoro: Talvez Anna quiere que limpiemos todo este edificio!!

Ren: Hay por Dios Horohoro!, no seas idiota, como rayos crees que ella nos va a poner a limpiar!!, no duro una hora en una camioneta aguantándote solo para ponernos a eso!

Chocolove: Si, ella solo te pondrá a limpiar a ti Ceniciento

Tamao: La señorita Anna no es tan cruel muchachos, muy adentro de su corazón, es una chica dulce y comprensiva

Horohoro: Estamos hablando de la misma Anna O__o??

Pilika: Hermano, no hables así de Anna, ella es igual de buena que yo

Horohoro: Si Pilika igual de buena que tu, las dos me ponen a entrenar, las dos me obligan a limpiar, y las dos me golpean................. oye Pilika, tu y Anna son parientes lejanos o forman parte de el club de las Chicas crueles con Horohoro??? O__o

Anna: ( que había estado escuchando toda la conversación) Pilika, si la delegación  del club de Chicas crueles con Horohoro acaban de mandarnos nuevas instrucciones.

Pilika: ( siguiéndole el truco a Anna) si, dicen que aumentemos el entrenamiento un 150 % mas, y que también aumentemos las tareas de Horohoro al doble.

Anna: Eso significa menos trabajo para los demás ,Horohoro, tu harás todas las tareas de la casa.

Horohoro: ; _; están bromeando verdad chicas?? ( dice mientras empieza a llorar)

Guardia: Bueno, esta es la oficina de la jefa, entren, ella tiene rato esperándolos

Manta: Muchas gracias señor ( dijo mientras abría un poco la puerta)

De la curiosidad Horohoro, Yoh y Ryu se aventaron a la puerta para entrar primero y se quedaron trabados

Manta: Chicos, están muy apretados, será muy difícil sacarlos 

Jun: Claro que no, Lee Bruce Long! Haz que entren con una de tus técnicas especiales!!

Lee Bruce Long: Lo siento mucho chicos, pero ordenes son ordenes

_(Pamela: ahora no recuerdo como se llama la patada de Lee Bruce Long , creo que es joyan kiaku o algo así)_

Los atrabancados en la puerta: ahhhh!!!!!!!

Ren: Se lo tenían bien merecido por estar comportándose como niñitos

Horohoro: te crees muy listo solo porque recitas poesía aleta de tiburón!!

Ren: Como soy mas maduro que tu, tus comentarios no me afectan en lo mas mínimo- Dijo mientras se tragaba las ganas de partirle la cabeza a nuestro querido joven aino.

Horohoro: No te las des en superior tonto!!

Ren: Ya me harte de tus niñerías idiota!! Quieres pelear- Grito Ren que ya no pudo mas

Horohoro: Si!, no te tengo miedo debilucho

Jun: estos si que no tienen remedio – dice Jun mientras Ren y Horohoro empiezan otra de sus batallas a Anna (no es batalla a muerte porque normalmente la que interviene en estos casos es Anna, no la muerte)

Yoh: déjalos que discutan todo lo que quieran, dicen que discutir es una señal de amistad

Anna: Ustedes si que me hacen pasar vergüenza!! – dice mientras arrastra a Ren y a Horohoro adentro de la oficina ya que eran los únicos en el pasillo

Ya adentro de la oficina, se sentaron todos en un sofá bastante largo y una sillas que había , y vieron que del otro lado de la habitación había un escritorio y una silla de piel, mirando hacia la dirección opuesta.

La habitación estaba pintada de blanco al igual que todo lo que se encontraba dentro de esta, menos unos cojines azules que había en el sofá y un florero que había en una mesita

Anna: Señorita....... Marciana

Horohoro: Anna por el amor de Dios deja de estar insultando a la gente que no conoces!!

De repente la ocupante de la silla se voltea y dice:

Señorita Marciana: No es ningún insulto chamaco ese es mi apellido

Ren: Chocolove, es de tu familia???

Chocolove: Por que lo preguntas Ren?

Ren: Porque eso de que su apellido sea Marciana parece una broma tan mala como las tuyas

Marciana: Si, lo se, mis padres fueron muy tontos al llamarme Marcy-ana Marciana. Los primeros años de primaria fueron muy difíciles para mi!!, los chicos no dejaban de burlarse y decirme:

Marcy-ana la marciana ,es una extraterrestre

Si no fuera una marciana, no sabemos que seria

Por que es tan fea, tan fea

Que parece una gallina

Ren: No es familia de Horohoro??

Marcy-ana : No porque lo pregunta?

Ren: es que parece que sus padres estaban igual de borrachos que los de Horohoro cuando le pusieron ese nombre.

Yoh: pero Ren, eso de Ren Tao, suena como si algo ya estuviese rentado, jijiji, parece que sus padres estaban tan borrachos como los tuyos...

Mientras tanto todos los demás estaban muertos de risa, incluso Anna y Marcy-ana

Marcy-ana: eso era lo que yo creía, pero es que en mi familia había la tradición de ponerle a los hijos el nombre del abuelo o la abuela, según fueran chicos o chicas, y como mis padres tuvieron dos hijos ( mis hermanos mayores) les pusieron el nombre de mis abuelos, pero como solo tuvieron una hija, no sabían si ponerme Marcy, el nombre de la madre de mi madre, o Ana, el nombre de la madre de mi padre, así que mi hermano mayor que cuando yo nací tenia 3 años, oyó discutir a mis padres y dijo:

Marcy?, Ana?

Porque no Marcy- Ana, y mis padres me llamaron así. El problema es que también nuestro apellido es Marciana

Todos / as: Que!! O__o

Manta: si, si, señorita pero podría explicarnos por favor para que nos llamo??

Marcy-ana: Si, claro, es que en el mundo hay una gran cantidad de shamanes, como ustedes ya saben....., yo también soy una shaman y soy la dueña de esta compañía que acabo de empezar. 

Todos ( menos Anna) :Que eres un shaman!! O__o

Marcy-ana: Si, si, soy un shaman- Les respondió la chica parándose de la silla. Tenia el pelo negro y muy largo, al igual que los ojos, no aparentaba mas de unos 22 años y estaba usando un conjunto de color azul marino.-Pero para lo que los llame es para contratarlos 

Todos ( menos Anna que aparentemente ya lo sabia todo): Para que!!?? O__o!

Marcy-ana: Son muy buenos hablando al mismo tiempo..... jji, n_n, , pero los llame para ver si quisieran trabajar aquí.

Horohoro: Se ve que es amiga de Anna, quiere contratarnos para hacer que?, limpiar todo esto....... no me diga que usted pertenece al club de Chicas Crueles con Horohoro y ha estado planeando esto con ellas- dijo Horohoro mientras se paraba y montaba una escena.

Marcy-ana: Oh!, no señor Horohoro, no quiero contratarlos para que limpien, sino para que produzcan programas, acabo de empezar esta compañía de cable, pero necesito ideas.

Esta compañía se llama Shaman Channel

Chocolove : ( interrumpiendo) Chanel number 5, ese no es el perfume de Jun??

Ren: Ya cállate chocolate!- Grito mientras le pinchaba la nariz con su espada.

Chocolove: Ay Ren! Te pasaste con ese golpe!, mira como me dejaste mi nariz de pelota!

Marcy- ana: Podrían por favor dejar de interrumpirme?

Ryu: ( que ya se había enamorado de ella), si señorita Marcy, estos chicos son unos maleducados.

Anna: Ryu, se puede callar por favor!!

Ryu: ( Un poco nervioso) si doña Anna!

Marcy-ana: Bueno, lo que quería decirles es que este canal será visto solo por Shamanes gracias a un dispositivo que me dieron los apaches y necesito entretenimiento especial para shamanes.

Anna : Por eso quiere que seamos socios

Marcy- ana: Exacto, quiero que hagan diferentes programas para hacer de este canal una maravilla. Aceptan?

Yoh: Yo, si, siempre he querido salir en TV

Ryu: Yo seguiré a don Yoh donde sea! Así que me apunto! ( aunque ya todos sabían que se quedaba porque se había enamorado de Marcy)

Pilika: Yo acepto, siempre quise ser la protagonista de una telenovela de amor!!

Horohoro: ay por Dios, Pilika, podemos ser creativos, pero tampoco irreales, tu nunca podrías aparecer en una telenovela de amor como la protagonista, sino como la malvada!

Pilika: que dijiste hermanito!!- le grito mientras lo golpeaba

Fausto: seria muy divertido!

Tamao: de acuerdo

Jun: Claro!

Lyserg: si todos entran, yo también

Chocolove: Claro, así podré tener mi propio programa de chistes!

Manta: yo puedo dar clases de computación, y de historia 

Yoh: y podría haber un karaeoke!!

Horohoro: ( que se acababa de recuperar del golpe de Pilika): Yo me uno, siempre y cuando no tenga que trabajar con ella ( señalando a su hermana)

Ren: Yo no trabajare con estos tontos- dijo mientras se acercaba a la puerta

Anna: (cerrándole el paso a Ren) No tienes remedio, yo ya firme los contratos

Los demás: que!!

Anna: luego de soportar todo un viaje en camioneta con ustedes, tenia que obtener mis beneficios, no me importa si no quieren participar.

Ren: a si! Y de donde sacaste mi firma!!

Anna: en la cena de anoche, cuando les dije que me tendrían que pagar todo lo consumido,  que firmaran una hojas que les di, son tan glotones que ni se dieron cuenta, eso les pasa por no leer!

Todos: ( medio confundidos), parece que no tenemos remedio

Marcy-ana: exacto, empezamos mañana a trabajar. Esta noche piensen que tipo de programas pondremos al aire n_n!

Ren: Las demandare!!

Fin del capitulo 2

Pamela: No se si este capitulo esta muy divertido o muy tonto

Ren: Yo se la respuesta. Extremadamente tonto!!!

Horohoro: Me odias Pamela!!. Mira todo lo que me hiciste sufrir!

Pamela: Horohoro, no te odio, solo me divierte ver tus reacciones cundo piensas que te van hacer trabajar mas

Pilika: si hermano, eres un vago

Lee Bruce Long: a mi me esta gustando mucho. Ahora volveré a tener una carrera televisiva

Yoh: a mi también me esta gustando

Anna: a mi por lo menos me van a pagar

Lyserg: podré contar mis historias por la tele!!

Tamao: tendré un programa de cocina

Horohoro: en serio no me odias??

Pamela: no te odio Horohoro

Horohoro: entonces tendré un programa de ecología verdad?? are documental muy grande acerca de la vida de los cropokuns!, además seré el probador oficial de todo lo que cocine Tamao

Pamela: O__O, este no tiene remedio.

Ren: Horohoro, mi madre me manda a preguntarte cual es tu dieta porque comes 5 veces mas que el grupo entero y no engordas

Anna: es gracias a mi entrenamiento

Horohoro: ( un poco avergonzado) mejor vamos a responder reviews

Pamela: Hay solo 5!

Jun: pero es mejor que nada

Pamela: n_n, si es verdad

Horohoro: Puedo ayudar con los reviews?

Pamela: Claro

Horohoro: Nanaki, que malo eres, ella escribe un millón de veces mejor que tu

Pamela: Tranquilo Horohoro,  fue solo una broma. Gracias por tus comentarios Nanaki, pero no considero que el primer capitulo esta exagerado.... el segundo si con eso de Marcy-Ana, pero no se me ocurría nada mas.

Kira Hime, gracias por leer mi fic, espero que te guste el segundo capitulo n_n!

Sakura Himura, que bueno que te parezca interesante este fic, pero todavía no se donde meter a Hao..... eso si, no va a faltar

Lyserg: Que!!, si entras a Hao en el fic te hago huelga!!

Hao: Oye niño, es que tengo muchas admiradoras

Pamela: Ya, ya dejen de discutir que esto esta quedando muy largo!

Jun: Hermi12, es verdad que no aparecemos en muchos fics, pero como somos de los personajes favoritos de Pamela, y ella no discrimina a nadie

Manta: ni siquiera a mí que me viven ignorando

Jun: quiso meter a todo el mundo

Hao: Incluso a mi, pero es que soy muy popular

Pamela: n_n, estos están locos!,

 Koukou, se que no ves shaman King, y que no te gusta, pero gracias por leer aunque sea un poco mi fic.

Horohoro: Esto ha quedado endemoniadamente largo

Ren: y endemoniadamente estúpido, de verdad pienso demandar a Anna, y demandarte a ti por esto

Jun: No puedes Ren, porque ella es yo y yo soy tu hermana, si la demandas perderé de mi dinero que también es tu dinero!! ( jajajaja ) ( risa malvada)

Pamela: hasta aquí este segundo capitulo, espero que después de esta locura, quieran seguir leyendo mi fic y que por favor :

DEJEN REVIEWS!

Lee Bruce Long: Ya se le volvieron a salir los tornillos a esta. Subió el primer capitulo el domingo, y ya el martes subió el 2do, creo que esta enferma........

Horohoro: si esta loca . Poniéndome a mi a llorar, bah!, yo soy muy fuerte y no lloro por tonterías!

Pamela: ( que acaba de golpear a Horohoro con un bate en la cabeza y lo deja llorando y le da a Lee Bruce Long con una escoba) Nos vemos luego!!!

n_n!!!


	3. Compañeros de trabajo insoportables

**Canal Shaman **

Jun: Aquí estamos de nuevo con otro capitulo de Canal Shaman

Ren: si, si, volvimos, pero no simplemente con otro capitulo, mas bien con otro estup...

Pamela: ( con cara de que le va a arrancar la cabeza a Ren) supongo que ibas a decir estupendo, verdad?

Ren: ( intentando aparentar que no tiene miedo, ja!) claro que no tontita, iba a decir estúpido!

Pamela: ( que agarra un palo de golf que le dio Yoh y empieza a golpear a Ren en la cabeza con el) te juro que te vas a arrepentir!, ahora el que sufrirá en este capitulo serás tu!!

Horohoro: ay! Que alegría! Estoy salvado!

Pamela: Jajajaja! Eso es lo que tu piensas Horohoro, talvez no te pase nada en este capitulo, talvez tampoco en el siguiente!, pero cuando menos lo esperes  ahí estaré yo  para hacerte la vida imposible!!! Jajajajaja ( me rió malvadamente mientras el cielo se oscurece y empiezan a caer rayos)

Yoh: a esta ya se le fueron todos los tornillos

Chocolove: Esta mas loca que mi abuelita

Pamela: ( que se queda mirando a Chocolove con los ojos rojos)

Chocolove: Oye tu!, no me mires así que pareces un red eyes

Pamela: ( con los ojos mas rojos y con la cabeza hirviendo)

Chocolove: Te dije que no me miraras así!, te echare la maldición de caleta caletilla!

Pamela: ( que ya no aguanto mas) ahhhhh!!! ( le grito mientras se tiraba encima de el y empezaba a darle con un martillo de super smash brothers que le presto Yoh) podrias callarte de una bendita vez! Ave Maria Purísima dame fuerzas para no matar a este tonto nariz de pelota!!!!!!

Lee Bruce Long: Ya cálmese señorita Jun! ( mientras intenta alejarla de Chocolove y ponerle su camisa de fuerzas)

Puede torturarlos todo lo que desee mas tarde, primero esta el fic!

Pamela: (Regresando a su normalidad) Ya, gracias, no puedo matar a una de mis estrellas en el tercer capitulo

Chocolove : ( abrazando a Lee Bruce Long) oh gracias! Gracias!, esta chamaca casi me mata!

Pamela: Si, si, lo siento Chocolove, esperare al octavo......

Chocolove: O______O! Si haces eso nadie leerá tu fic!. Mi publico me ama!

Pamela: Estas seguro d eso??. Ok, no te mandare al hospital por ahora, pero vamos a preguntarles a todos:

Queridos lectores de mi fic:

Chocolove y yo, tenemos dificultades, y necesitamos su ayuda:

Por favor al dejarme reviews ( si es que consideran que vale la pena dejarle un review a este fic) díganme si quieren a Chocolove, y si le gustaría que le regalara a el un maravilloso viaje a la sala  de emergencias del hospital, con todos los gastos pagos.

Att: Pamela

PD: Si todavía no entienden eso de Pamela = Jun Tao, es que Pamela es la otra personalidad de Jun, o que Jun es la otra personalidad de Pamela ( ni yo/ nosotras estoy / estamos segura / seguras de cual es cual)

Jun: Siguiendo con el tema.....,los reviews los respondo al final, si es que consigo llegar a este.

Hao: ya aparezco?

Jun: eso yo lo se, y tu tendrás que averiguarlo!

Hao: Que mala eres!!

Jun: Quieres ver lo lindo que se siente ser Chocolove???

Hao: eh, no, no gracias..., mejor leo .....

Horohoro: Ya tengo novia??

Jun: No, mejor que eso, en este capitulo comes

Horohoro: Si pero quien cocina??

Jun: lo único que te diré es que te compadezco

JAJAJAJA!!!!!!!!!

Capitulo 3 Compañeros de trabajo insoportables 

Mientras se despedían de Marcy:

Anna: Muévanse rápido que me estoy perdiendo mi programa( supongamos que ve  El cupido Tamao, Digimon Frontier , Yu-gi-oh! o Operación triunfo ( ustedes eligen)

Ryu: Si, y hay que hacer la cena. ( Un poco desanimado porque quería quedarse con Marcy)

Ren: Y como se supone que saldremos?. Donde esta el guardia?

Pilika: Que!!!!, este edificio es grandísimo, como se supone que encontremos la salida!? ( grito mientras se ponía a llorar)

Anna: eh ( dijo mientras señalaba un letrero donde decía adivinen que ( duh, salida))

Manta: el guardia se fue porque hay letreros indicando la salida, pero no hay letreros indicando donde queda la oficina de Marcy.

Anna: Aprendan a leer

Luego de seguir las flechas hasta la salida, se encontraron con que volverían en la misma camioneta.

Todos menos Anna : Que volvemos igual!!

Anna: Si, no escuche que se quejaran durante su muestra de talentos cuando veníamos, así que volvemos igual .  

Por suerte volvemos igual sino se derramaría mucha sangre - pensó Anna

Todos subieron ala camioneta como antes y empezaron a pelear de nuevo.

Anna: Yoh

Yoh: Si Anna?

Anna: Los audífonos

Yoh: ah, si, toma

Anna conecto los audífonos a un tocador de CD que tenia y empezó a escuchar un CD que decía :club de chicas crueles con Horohoro, instrucciones para hacerlo sufrir mas de lo normal.

Mientras tanto atrás empezaba una fiesta que parecía año nuevo

Horohoro: Si!!, este día ha sido bastante bueno, Anna no me a querido dar sus 500 coscorrones diarios y ahora puedo decirles mis ideas para el canal!!

Pilika: No!, yo primero!

Ren: yo seré el que hable primero

Chocolove: No chinito, seré yo!

Ryu: JAJAJAJA. Seré yo, a nadie le interesa lo que ustedes quieren hacer!

Horohoro: es de ti que nadie se interesa marica, mira que soy yo el de las admiradoras!

Ryu: que grosero eres mocoso, yo soy el de las fanáticas, tu estas muy niño para eso, acaso no viste como Marcy caía a mis pies??

Tokagero: Si, cuando te quitaste los zapatos todos nos desmayamos Ryu.....

Lyserg: Tengo una idea, porque no escribimos los números en estos papeles y los metemos en una bolsa y el que saque el uno empieza y así sucesivamente.

Ryu: Ah!, que listo es señorito Lyserg! ( ya saben con los ojos hechos corazoncitos)

El primero fue Fausto:

Yo estaba pensando que.......

Pamela: Jajajaja!! , eso se descubrirá mas tarde, no puedo decir que van a hacer cada uno porque entonces no habría sorpresa......

Mientras discutían sobre lo que irían a hacer en el canal llegaron a la casa de la familia Asakura

( en este fic TODOS viven en casa de los Asakura ,y cuando quieren se van a sus casas, porque les gusta estar con sus amigos, así que básicamente son unos invitados permanentes de Yoh, que se van cuando se les pega la gana o cuando les pega Anna)

Anna: Finalmente llegamos!!!- dijo mientras se bajaba de la camioneta y entraba a la casa seguida del grupo.

Manta: Gracias Roberto!

Conductor: Señorito Oyamada,  no hay de que, es un placer servirle

Ya dentro de la casa:

Anna: Por su culpa me he perdido mi programa!!, duraron demasiado jugando a las sillitas cuando íbamos para halla!!, por lo menos hagan una buena cena!- Dijo molesta mientras se iba a su habitación.

Horohoro: Yoh, te compadezco... yo con una prometida así no puedo.....ouch!!

( de no se sabe donde salió un florero volando en dirección a la cabeza de Horohoro)

Ren: Te lo tienes bien merecido cabeza de chorlito....sabes que Anna no tiene un temperamento fácil y te pones a criticarla....me compadezco de ti, un día esa loca te va a matar.......ouch!!

( de no se sabe donde salió una jarra volando hacia la cabeza de Ren)

Chocolove: ( vestido cono un presentador de un circo), bienvenidos sean todos al magnifico circo Asakura!, ahora les presentamos a la desgracia de la cerámica!, que destruye todo adorno en segundos ¡ aquí esta Anna la tiradora de vajilla!!!.

( de no se sabe donde sale disparado todo lo necesario para el te incluyendo la mesa y las sillas)

Tamao:( un poco asustada) ehhhmmm.. voy a preparar la cena........

Pilika: Yo te ayudo!!

Horohoro: Pilika, cocinas muy bien, no hagas sentir mal a Tamao mostrando tus habilidades en la cocina, deja que ella lo haga....si???

Pilika: Eso te lo creí los primeros días hermano!!, no soy tan tonta se que te estas burlando de mi!! ( mientras lo golpeaba y le dejaba un chichón del tamaño del Everest)

Ren: Yo iré a tomar un baño, ahh , Jun, te tomaste los tres vasos de leche hoy??

Jun: Ehhmm ....... si- le respondió nerviosa 

Ren: se que estas mintiendo hermana, ve a tomarte tu leche ahora mismo- dijo desafiantemente

Jun: ahh!!, como lo supiste, ya voy, ya voy!- dijo mientras se quejaba he iba a la cocina a beberse la leche

A  Jun le gustaba la leche pero eso de tener que tomarse tres vasos por día no le resultaba nada agradable, así que normalmente solo se tomaba uno y le daba los otros a Lee Bruce Long.

Yoh: No prefieren el jugo de naranja??, se que la leche tiene mucho calcio pero el jugo tiene muchas vitaminas.

Unos 30 minutos después todos estaban sentados en la mesa comiendo 

Anna: Gracias Tamao, hoy por lo menos comí bien

Manta: Si, esta delicioso Tamao

Anna: No como lo que tu preparas Manta

Yoh: ( intentando que Manta olvidara lo que Anna acababa de decir) Oye Manta, que piensas de todo esto del Canal Shaman??

Manta: bueno, no lo se Yoh, me parece genial un canal de shamanes, pero se me hace raro que esa Marcy se haya contactado con nosotros tan rápido.

Anna: Es que no prestaste atención??, ella dijo que los apaches le habían ayudado para que la señal del canal solo la recibiesen los shamanes así que seguro los apaches también le ayudaron a contactarnos.

Manta: Anna y tu ya sabias todo esto?

Anna: No, solo leí sus pensamientos

Todos: Que puedes leer los pensamientos???!!! ( plof!!) O____O!!

Anna: ay por Dios que tontos son!!, estaba siendo sarcástica por supuesto que lo sabia.

Manta: Pero ella llamo hoy, como te enteraste de todo eso si solo hablaste con ella por unos minutos??

Anna: Manta, ella había llamado antes pero como ustedes siempre hacen lo posible por nunca estar aquí a las horas de limpieza.....

Pilika: si Anna ellos son unos vagos _( dijo señalando a los únicos que ponían a trabajar en la casa por si no saben todavía a lo largo de este fic son Horohoro, Yoh, Chocolove, Ryu, Manta y sus respectivos espíritus acompañantes porque molestan a Anna y porque Ren esta obsesionado con el entrenamiento, a Fausto nadie lo obliga ha hacer nada el ayuda porque quiere, Lyserg esta siempre sumido en sus pensamientos y las chicas se dedican a ver Tv. menos cuando Pilika y Tamao cocinan, en otras palabras en este fic hay favoritismo, jejeje)_

Horohoro: si, Pilika y tu trabajas tanto sentada sobre tu gordo trasero todo el día!!!!- le grito molesto

Pilika: Como te atreves hermano!!!, mi trasero no es gordo!!!!- grito mientras tomaba el martillo de Super Smash Brothers que le presto Yoh

 Jun: se nota que quieres mucho a tu hermano Pilika.....

Lee Bruce Long: Por suerte aquí hay un doctor y una enfermera.....

Eliza: Si, ya voy a buscar las vendas para la cabeza de Horohoro

Fausto: Pobre muchacho, esta es la tercera vez en este día que ella lo golpea, y la 4 vez que le parte la cabeza esta semana

Ren: Un día estará tan hinchada que no cabra por la puerta y lo confundirán con el enano cabezón si ella sigue usando ese martillo.

Chocolove: En esta esquina! Con un peso que nos niega a revelar de Hokaido Pilika!!!, y en esta otra con un peso que no pudimos descifrar porque se partió la balanza aunque no vemos donde se van todos esos kilos de comida, también de Hokaido, Horohoro!!

Ryu: Apuesto 10 yenes a que Horohoro queda inconsciente para el primer round!

Ren: lo sentimos Ryu, perdiste tu dinero, el no duro ni para eso....

( vemos a Horohoro mareado en el suelo mientras Fausto y Eliza le aplican las vendas en la cabeza/ cabezota /madre de la cabeza de Manta/ cosa con pelos que sale del cráneo de Horohoro ( esta muy golpeada para saber que es))

Luego de que Ryu le pagara a cada uno el dinero que les debía, y que Pilika se calmara luego de haber ido a verse el trasero en un espejo para asegurarse de que Horohoro mentía:

Lyserg: Es mejor que vayamos a descansar

Anna: Si, recuerden que tenemos que ir al estudio temprano por la mañana y ya son casi las 11:00

Yoh: Si, ya necesito una buena siesta

Anna: Si , y yo necesito que laven los platos antes de dormir chicos, si lo hacen todos juntos, terminaran mas rápido.

A la mañana siguiente, cuando el gallo canto 3 veces y el sol entro por la sala, todos se achicharraron. ( Jejeje, mentira)

Pilika: Horohoro!!! Despierta!!! Ya son las 7:01!! Anna dijo que teníamos que estar despiertos a las 7:00!!!Horohoro!!!- le gritaba mientras lo zarandeaba

Horohoro que todavía seguía en el mundo de los sueños: Si mi queridísima novia, claro que quiero comer en el restaurante 5 estrellas...... a que tu invitas.... genial.

Mientras tanto en el primer piso de la casa, alguien hablaba por teléfono

Anna: Hola Marcy, si, salimos para haya en una hora mas o menos, si es que logro despertar a estos papa natas a tiempo......, que tendremos compañeros de trabajo, que son un grupo grande y otro pequeño. Ahh, de acuerdo, nos los presentas cuando lleguemos...... , por favor guárdame un paquete de aspirinas, porque seguro hablan mas tonterías que estos chamacos...... nos vemos.... si, ya gracias.

Manta: Anna esta vez mande a buscar un vehículo mas grande 

Anna: Gracias Manta, dile a todos que bajen y por favor tráeme unos tapones que deje en la mesa de la cocina.

Unos 45 minutos después, todos estaban listos para irse.

En la puerta de la casa había una camioneta, esta vez un poco mas grande que la de el día anterior.

Anna volvió a sentarse al lado del conductor que era el mismo también.

Todos volvieron a entrar atrás aunque ahora estaban mas cómodos y solo tuvieron que cambiar de sitio unos 5 minutos para que Ren y Horohoro quedaran apartados, Horohoro tampoco quería sentarse la lado de Pilika, y Ryu quería sentarse al lado de Lyserg, pero Lyserg se quería sentar al lado de la ventana, y entonces ese era el sitio de Ren, hasta que se arreglo el asunto Horohoro/ Pilika porque Ryu se puso a llorar.

Anna se coloco los tapones en las orejas y le dijo al conductor:

Al mismo sitio que ayer y rápido por favor!

Atrás solo se escuchaban sonoros ronquidos suficientes para despertar a una ballena, a Tamao y a Pilika charlando, y a Yoh y a Manta jugando en la computadora.

Roberto: conque para eso eran los tapones – dijo mientras se reia

Dos embotellamientos después llegaron al edificio, donde los esperaba el guardia :

Guardia: Ah!!, hola, los estaba esperando desde hacia rato.

Anna: Es que tuvimos muchos obstáculos

Guardia: Si señorita, el trafico esta endemoniado los jueves por la mañana....

Síganme por favor, la jefa los espera.

Anna :Gracias pero podemos llegar solos

Guardia: están seguros?, este edifico es muy grande

Anna: Si, ya memoricé el camino

Guardia: Ah, de acuerdo, es que antes que ustedes llego un grupo de señoritas que me causo muchos problemas.

Anna: Nosotros no, se lo aseguro

El guardia se fue , y todos siguieron a Anna, que los llevo ala oficia de Marcy muy rápido. Anna entreabrió la puerta y dijo:

Ah, Marcy dijo que tendremos compañeros de trabajo. Nos los presentara ahora

Manta: Que bueno, espero que sean amigos nuestros del torneo

Yoh: seria muy divertido encontrarse con........ Hao!!!

Mientras Yoh hablaba Anna abrió la puerta de par en par y vieron que adentro estaba Hao con sus chicas y Opacho.

Lyserg: Que hace el aquí?!!- Dijo molesto

Marcy: Ahh, parece que se conocen , que bueno así podrán empezar a trabajar muy pronto, supongo que entonces también las conocen a ellas- Dijo señalando a las 5 Lilys.

Ryu: Mely!!

Mely: Principe Lyserg!!

Fin del capitulo 3 

Jun: Uy, pensaba que me iba a quedar mas largo, pero me canse, dejare lo otro para el aproximo capitulo.

Ahora con los reviews:

Horohoro: Un momento, dijiste que no iba a sufrir

Jun: Es que me sent. con ganas de molestarte, además, no me eches la culpa a mi, es Yoh el que reparte armamento.....

Horohoro: Ves lo que digo!!, me odias!!

Jun: No te odio. Solo me gusta molestarte, ya te lo dije...

Horohoro: Entonces me haces un favor??

Jun: Que?

Horohoro: En el próximo capitulo moléstala a ella!!!

Jun: Voy a pensarlo...... pero con que puedo molestar a Pilika???

Horohoro: No se pero tienes razón en algo

Jun: Que?

Horohoro: Tiene el trasero grande

( en estos momentos Pilika no esta aquí, el que la encuentre no le diga esto porque entonces no podré escribir en algún tiempo por tener a Horohorito en el hospital)

Jun: Ahora si

A los Reviews!! 

Pamela: Hola Hermi 12, leí tu fic de mi otro yo y Lee Bruce, esta bonito, pero muy corto, estoy tratando de molestar a alguien mas que a Horohoro, pero molestarlo a el es divertido y lo de tu critica, si, yo se que escribo medio enredado, pero estoy intentando corregirme, pero es bueno que me lo digas ahora para ir practicando porque imagínate el caos que seria si nadie entendiese nada de lo que escribo

Lee Bruce: Además de que caería en una depresión fatal...

Pamela: Pero gracias por tus comentarios!! n_n!!

El siguiente review fue de Lourdes Ariki, que bueno que te divierte, ese es el objetivo, lo de un trabajo en el canal, tendrías que preguntárselo a Marcy que es la que contrata, y se que no te gusta Hao ni Ryu, pero creo que el fic es mas interesante con ellos, espero que no te moleste, otra cosa, me di una vuelta por tus fics, tienes muchos interesantes y espero que termines los que empezaste para que dejes de ser la maquina de fics incompletos ( creo que muy pronto ese titulo será mío) jejeje.

Hola Dita!!, que bueno que te guste el fic, ya puse a Hao

Hao: Ven! Yo soy muy importante aquí, no importa si hay quienes no me quieren porque también tengo que me quieren!!

Pamela: Hola Kira Hime, me alegra informarte que Ren y yo resolvimos nuestras diferencias, y la demanda quedo cancelada, aunque no se pueden eliminar los contratos así que...

Ren: Tengo que trabajar con esta inútil hasta el fin del fic

Pamela: Y hasta que yo quiera!!!!!

Hao: Sakura Himura también me quiere jajajaja!!! Tengo mas fans que los demás!!!

Pamela: Hola Dark Shaman, tu y tu hermana son gemelos..... wow, cual es el malo??, he escuchado que siempre hay uno malo.... 

Hao: Seguro es Sakura porque me quiere. Oye Sakura verdad que si??

Pamela: Ya Hao, no seas presumido..

Hola Jorge Eduardo, que bueno que te guste el fic, ahh, y no he leído bicicleta del amor, he estado muy ocupada, voy a buscarlo

Ren: Ella no es de México, es de Tontolandia...

Horohoro: No ella es de Republica Dominicana

Pamela: Cállate Ren o serás tu el siguiente participando en el sorteo del viaje al hospital......., Jorge Eduardo, con lo delas ideas, tendría que pensarlo, es que soy medio rara y me gusta trabajar sola aunque eso signifique kilos de estrés y ojeras del tamaño de mi casa....

Ren: Si, esta loca, quiso participar en las olimpiadas de las matemáticas de su colegio en un examen bastante difícil, solo porque dizque le divierte hacer cálculos, y ese mismo día tuvo examen de ciencias una exposición sobre la tragedia griega, y entregar un trabajo de historia, además de que pinto, y uso la pc, escribió un pedazo de esto y aun en uno de sus chibi mini ultra pequeños ratos libres  vio Shaman King!

Pamela: Ren no narres mi vida!! Pensaran que estoy loca!!!.........ehh, borremos esa parte

( esta parte no fue borrada porque Ren amenazo con demandarme de nuevo)

jorge te escribo luego si saco tiempo ya vez que estoy ocupadita esta temporada......

Horohoro: Hola Shimymon, verdad que lo de Rentado es verdad, mis padres no estaban borrachos eran los de Ren....

Pamela: que bueno que te da risa..... aquí vez que lo estoy continuando, espero que te guste este capitulo tambien....

Hay otra yo, que cosa ahora somos tres???

Bueno yo Pamela/Jun: espero que a ti Jum te guste este capitulo y que sigas leyendo

Anna: Hola Nanaki, ella esta loca, no sabe si este fic va a terminar algún día

Ren: Yo le pago para que lo deje aquí y no siga con esto.

Pamela: Cállense!!!!

Nanaki, no se cuando terminare esto, supongo que trabajaran bastante

Ren: Nanaki, tu que eres su amigo del colegio, por favor as que pare esto por tu propio bien!!!!!

Pamela: ( Dándole un zape a Ren) ya solo queda un review del este capitulo.... xgirl, no le corte a mi inspiración, solo que estuvo súper ultra ocupada, espero que este capitulo también te divierta, y mira ya puse a Hao, eso que sugiere esta interesante pero tengo ya tengo una idea sobre lo que representara Hao aquí.

Hao: Si, seré el soltero mas cotizado del canal

Lyserg: Te are huelga Jun/Pamela!!!

Pamela: Haber, a quien no le respondí del capitulo 1??

Ahhh hola The Pam, que bueno que te gusto la parte del auto...sabias que fue por ti que perdí el miedo y me arriesgué a subir el primer capitulo de mi fic y ahora no puedo parar??

Bueno ahora ya lo sabes.

Hola Hiwy, espero que ye guste este capitulo también....

Ya estoy cansadita, son la 2:33am del domingo 27 de abril del 2003

Ren: Hiwy tienes pésimos gustos por estar leyendo esta bazofia 

Pamela: Ren que este cansadita no implica que no pueda darte!!!!! ( Yoh ya me regalo el martillo de Super smash brothers)

No le hagan caso a Ren, solo esta molesto porque dije que lee poesía cosa que es verdad..

Ya esto se alargo demasiado, le doy gracias a todos los que han leído esto hasta el tercer  capitulo, y a Yoh por regalarme el martillo ( no se de donde saca todo eso pero antes tenia una caña de pescar)

Yo ya he escrito mucho y espero que a cambio me dejen muchos reviesws

Chocolove: Y esta alucinando.....

Pamela: y por favor díganme si quieren que mande a este narizón al hospital.

Perdonen las faltas ortográficas y las tonterías mías.

Lee Bruce Long: No se preocupen ya nos las llevamos, antes de que le de con empezar a escribir el cuarto capitulo

Pamela: Buena idea Lee!! Apenas son las 2:40 de la madrugada, es muy tempranito.

Lee Bruce Long: Y se durmió........

Pamela: (Hablando entre sueños) Dejen Reviews!!!

Manta, sube esto al Internet!!

Hasta luego!!


	4. Mejor lees los contratos!

Canal Shaman 

Jun: Mas reviews mas fic!!

Ren: Les dije que la hicieran parar!!

Jun: Cállate Ren.......

Ren: Por que!!!! Por que!!!!

Horohoro: No hagas una escena que el fic es genial

Jun: Ves Ren? A Horohoro le gusta..

Ren: Si, desde que tiene un doble para las escenas que lo golpean, le fascina el fic...

Jun: Si, Ren, lo malo es que tu no tienes uno!!, pero no se preocupen, estoy aprendiendo a controlar mi ira....

Anna: si, y ha progresado tanto que ahora solo los golpea una vez cada hora..

Jun: Ya siguiendo con el tema, Chocolove y yo arreglamos nuestras diferencias porque se que el no puede evitar hacer pésimas bromas.... 

Horohoro: y que va a pasar con el cupón que te dieron en el hospital por la vez que le diste a Manta 1000 veces con un palo de golf que te dio Yoh porque  se burlo de ti por no pasar a la segunda etapa de las olimpiadas de la locura ??????

Jun: Eran las olimpiadas de las matemáticas ,y no pase por 5 puntos, ah, y el cupón lo puedo reservar para otra emergencia medica. Ya nos estábamos quedando sin presupuesto para el fic por estar pagando la cuenta del hospital..........

Fausto: es que un solo medico no puede con las lesiones que ella les produce.....

Jun: ^_^" ehhhhhmm mejor continuamos con lo que importa

Ren: con el fic??, estas loca eso importa menos que Horohoro y mira que Horohoro no importa nada.

Jun: Te vas a arrepentir algún día de ser tan malo con nosotros!!

Pero ahora  te arrepentirás de estar en mi fic!!! Jajajajaja!!! ( me río malvadamente)

Ren: Dijiste eso el ultimo capitulo y no me paso nada

Jun: Es que Horohoro fue el molestoso

Pero ya, sigo con el fic y respondo los reviews al final del capitulo si es que llego a uno

Ren: ( en voz baja y cruzando los dedos) que no, que no.............

Jun: Escuche eso Ren....

Yoh: Quieres un martillo nuevo??

Jun: Si, gracias Yoh, y una ultima cosa, mis aclaraciones van en _cursiva_

Ren: y sus demás estupideces van normal

Jun: Parece que estrenare el martillo pronto _

Capitulo 4 Mejor lees los contratos!! 

Lyserg: que hace el aquí!!

Marcy: Es uno de sus compañeros de trabajo, que bueno que se conocen.. ^_^ ( dijo sin saber nada del asunto)

Hao: Me alegra verlos amigos, n_n

Lyserg: De amigos nada!! No te perdonare lo que hiciste!! – dijo molesto mientras se preparaba para atacarlo

Marcy: O_O y que sucede aquí?- dijo confundida mientras veía que el Hanagumi se preparaba para pelear con Lyserg _( el Hanagumi lo conforman Marion, Matti y Kanna)_

Matti: De vedad quieres pelear?, 

Marion: Espero que esto sea divertido para Marion

Kanna: lo siento Mari _( en Latinoamérica le dicen Mari) _estos chicos no merecen ni que los llamen Shamanes.

Marcy: Que van a pelear!!!, se nota que no han leído el contrato- dijo mientras se recuperaba un poco.

Lyserg: ( que parecía estar en otro mundo sin darle importancia a todo lo que ocurría a su alrededor ) Morphin!! Ataca!!! – Grito mientras maniobraba con su péndulo para atacar a Hao ya que aparentemente no le importaban mucho las chicas.

Marcy: ( que no sabemos como se interpone en el camino del péndulo) Paren!!!!, lean el contrato, Mia!!!

( De no sabemos donde aparece el espíritu acompañante de Marcy con uno de los contratos)

Mia: (que es muy parecida a Marcy solo que.. esta muerta) En la pagina 68, de la sección de reglas que lamentablemente tampoco leyeron ( jejeje)  dice: Los empleados no podrán pelear pues pueden causarse heridas graves además que el canal no se responsabiliza por lo que pase aunque ustedes si se responsabilizaran de lo que le pase a el.

Todos ( menos Marcy, Anna y Mia): Que!!!! O__O ( Plof ) ( cuando ponga plof es que todos se cayeron al piso)

Ren: Que reglas mas injustas!!! Renuncio!!

Mia: Jajaja, no puede renunciar, no ha leído la pagina 189 de la sección de reglas? ( le pasa a Ren su contrato)

Ren: ( que lee lo que Mia le dijo) , jaja, es verdad, no puedo renunciar amenos que el contrato quede anulado.

Mia: Exacto

Ren: (que la mira con malicia), pero el contrato quedara anulado!! ( saco su plegable ultra practica cuchilla y corto el contrato en un millón de pedacitos 

Horohoro: O_O!! Rompió el contrato!!! Eso quiere decir que el es libre????

Ren: Si.... finalmente me libre de este fastidioso asunto....

Horohoro: Y ahora yo voy hacer el único que sufre!!! – ( empieza a llorar)

Marcy: Claro que no Horohoro,  esa era solo una de las tantas copias que tenemos de los contratos. Las verdaderas jamás verán la luz del día nuevamente

Ren: -_-, malvadas

Jun: Pero Ren, ayer me dijiste que no podías esperar para tener tu propio programa de poesía en el canal!

Ren: ( avergonzado) jejeje!, de que estas hablando Jun.... eso no fui yo.........

Lyserg: No me importa lo que diga su maldito contrato!! Yo no trabajare con Hao nunca!!!

Millie: Príncipe Lyserg, no se enfade, trabaje aquí con nosotros que somos sus amigos n_n, si??

Lyserg: Millie, ese malvado mato a mis padres, yo nunca  se lo perdonare, ni podré vivir en paz hasta que lo vea muerto. ( dijo cabizbajo, El es tan lindo!!)

Millie: Pero si lo mata, no seria igual de malvado que el?

Lyserg: ( dándose cuenta de que la mas pequeña de las 5 Lillies tiene razón), lo se Millie, pero ahora lo único que importa para mi es vengarme!! – grito mientras miraba a Hao con mas desprecio que antes ( si es posible)

Hao: Ya olvídalo Diesel, ahora todos somos amigos

( en este fic, Hao se ha arrepentido, esto no quiere decir que sus ideales sean distintos, solo que busca otra manera de lograrlo en vez de estar matando a los padres de lindos chicos de pelo verde ingleses)

 Marcy: Alguien podría por favor explicarme lo que esta sucediendo aquí!?

Tamao: Si, vamos a calmarnos un poco y a discutir esto mas tranquilamente

Anna: Marcy, me guardaste las aspirinas??, me duele la cabeza

Unos minutos después estaban todos sentados tomando te, mientras que hablaban.

Lyserg: Primero vayamos a lo mas importante.....

Shalona: Si, de que cantidad de dinero hablamos exactamente

Lyserg: Si, de que........

Marcy: Se les pagara de acuerdo a la popularidad que tengan sus programas y claro, el canal en si.

Anna: Pero espero que su primer salario lo utilicen para pagarme lo que me deben.

Ren: y cuando empezamos a grabar??

Marcy: Tan pronto como sea posible, pero primero hay que establecer los horarios, la duración de cada programa, trabajar en el set etc. Además de que no me han entregado sus ideas, aunque supongo que me lo dirán ahora verdad?

Horohoro: Si, tengo muchas ideas, primero tendré un programa de 10 horas todos los miércoles llamado miran a Horohoro, así mis fanáticas tiene 10 horas para mirar mi linda sonrisa,

Ren: Si, inmediatamente recibiremos cargamentos de pasta de dientes Horohoro, solo mira las caries que tienes....

Horohoro: Estas no son caries!!!, es a causa de la horrible comida de Pilika!!, creo que le puso tinta a la salsa de anoche y no se me quiere quitar!!

Pilika: Cállate hermano!!! Nadie quiere saber que vas a hacer tu!!, la mas importante aquí soy yo, mire señorita Marcy, creo que una telenovela romántica seria perfecta, yo como la bella protagonista de la que se enamoran...........

Horohoro: Todos los ciegos porque no saben lo fea que es

Pilika: cállate hermano!!!, del que se enamoran dos guapísimos jóvenes ( dice mientras señala a Ren y a Lyserg ) _( lo digo porque son los mas lindos, si dice Yoh, Anna la mata, y no puede decir Horohoro)_

Marcy: eh, si, si señorita Pilika, ya hemos planificado diferentes programas para ver si a alguno de ustedes le llamaba la atención. Aquí esta un libreto de una telenovela que pensamos que tal vez le gustaría a usted. Mia, pasa a los demás las opciones correspondientes que pensé que serian de su agrado. Las redacte yo misma de acuerdo a lo que me informaron los apaches

Mientras Mia pasaba los folletos, y los chicos empezaban a ojearlos y lo mas extraño es que también se los estaba pasando a los espíritus acompañantes.

Ryu: uhm, esto es un material muy extenso.... pagina 82, El salón de belleza de Ryu, programa de 15 minutos, vemos los diferentes peinados que un shaman con estilo quisiera tener aunque algunos son bastante estúpidos como el que actualmente tiene.....Que!!!, usted piensa que mi peinado es estúpido!!! O__O, O//O, ,waaaaaa ( dijo mientras empezaba a llorar )

Ren: Te lo dijimos Ryu, tienes un peinado mas tonto que el de Horohoro....

Horohoro: Por si no lo sabes mi peinado esta al ultimo grito de la moda, además tu no puedes hablar, tienes una aleta de tiburón en la cabeza.....

Ren: a si!!, quieres pelear!!!

Horohoro: ja!, me encantaría, pero esta prohibido de acuerdo con las leyes de la compañía!!

Ren: No me importa lo que digan las reglas tonto!, no seas miedoso!!

Marcy: ( que de pronto se parecía mucho a Anna) siéntense!!!

Anna: hoy tenemos que regresar a limpiar la casa temprano, recuerden que esta mañana no hicieron nada......... Marcy, mas aspirinas por favor....

Yoh: Y se supone que tenemos que leer todo esto??

Marcy: si, y rápido, tenemos apenas unas semanas para poner todo en orden

Luego de todos haber leído sus folletos:

Marion: Esto será muy divertido para Marion, cuando le paguen podrá comprarse mas muñecos.

Matti: Tendré mi propio programa de cómo hacer dulces, y todo lo que tenga que ver con Halloween

Manta: y yo podré dar a conocer mis grandes habilidades y hablare sobre los orígenes de cada una de las cosas sobre las que expongan.

Yoh: Ósea que hablaras acerca del origen del Karaoke, de el Halloween y de todas las demás cosas??

Manta: Exacto ^_^

Lillie: Es de verdad necesario que trabajemos aquí?

Sallie: no será mas fácil destruir el edificio jefa? – dijo mientras sacaba su martillo gigantesco

Marcy: erm, las reglas dicen......

Shalona: Olvídalo Sallie no podemos hacer eso

Luego de que le dieron sus pastillas a Sallie para que se calmara y de que terminaran de discutir las ideas de cada uno y decidir cuales entraban y cuales no, el reloj marcaba las 4:15 de la tarde.

( Jajaja, que mala soy no he revelado casi nada de lo que cada uno hará en el canal todavía, es que se que harán pero no pienso revelar exactamente eso todavía hasta que el canal este en el aire)

Fausto: Señorita Anna, no cree que ya debemos marcharnos

Anna: Si, pero esta vez espero que hagan menos ruido....

Marcy: Si, podrían venir dentro de dos o tres días, para que empecemos a establecer los horarios y las duraciones exactas?, también tendremos que arreglar sus libretos, vestuario etc, el día que salgamos al aire tiene que estar perfecto. ^_^

Hao: Si, claro, nosotros vendremos

Shalona: si, vendremos pronto, pero espero que no tengas tantos papeles para darnos.

Dijo mientras ella y el resto de las Lillies salían de la oficina de Marcy cargando copias de los contratos, de las reglas del canal y folletos que les había dado

Marcy: jeje, creo que para la próxima vez tendré mas, así que traigan un carrito o algo

Ren: Mándaselo a mi secretaria.........- dijo mientras salía de la habitación seguido de los demas

Jun: Tienes secretaria Ren?

Ren: si, tu.....

Jun: eso ni tu te lo crees, no soy secretaria de nadie.

Lee Bruce Long: Mas bien yo soy el secretario de la señorita.- Dijo Lee Bruce Long mientras salía con en montón de papeles que le correspondían a el y los de Jun.

Chocolove:  Oye Bruce Long, cuanto te pagan??

Lee Bruce Long: Con estar cerca de Jun me basta..........opps, dije eso en voz alta...

Jun: O///O............ –se sonroja

Chocolove: Por Dios, si no dijo nada malo señorita Jun, eso quiere decir que el también la quiere.....

Jun: Callate Chocolove!!!!- se sonroja aun mas

Chocolove: ha esta loca no la entiendo ,todo el mundo sabe que se gustan, pero desde que le hablan de eso, se sonroja todita.....

Ren: no entenderás eso nunca Chocolatito, dudo que aya una chica tan desesperada que se enamore de ti.....

Pilika: Que cruel eres Ren, no le hagas caso Chocolove, a todas las chicas le fascinan esas bromas que haces, ya veras que conseguirás novia antes que mi hermano...

Horohoro: Quiero una novia y la quiero ya!!!!

Ren: Jajaja!!!, cada vez que dices eso se mueren de terror todas las chicas del universo! _( si solo Ren supiera que nos morimos por ser la novia de Horohoro)_

Horohoro: Hay si, mira tu nunca consigues una chica con ese mal genio que tienes!!!!_( si solo Horohoro supiera que nos morimos por ser la novia de Ren)_

Mientras hablaban habían llegado ya a la salida _( que raro, cada vez esta mas cerca)_

Ren: cobarde ya estamos afuera!!! Quieres pelear???

Horohoro: Claro bobo!!

Pilika: No empiecen por favor....

Anna: Si guarden sus energías que las van a necesitar para limpiar la casa.

Ren: No gracias.....

Anna: dijiste algo Tao?

Ren: no, nada........ 

Anna: Oye Manta, donde esta la camioneta?

Manta: No lo se Anna, llamare a la compañía para averiguarlo

Anna: Que barbaridad, ahora tendré que esperar aquí con estos mentecatos  

Manta : ( que saca un teléfono móvil de su bolsillo y marca ) si, es Manta, o si, podrían decirme que a pasado con mi chofer personal., que mi padre lo necesitaba y que ahora mismo no me pueden conseguir otro.... a si.. no importa... gracias.

Anna: Oye Anna, hay problemas y no tenemos vehículo.... ^_^", no estas molesta verdad?

Anna: Por Dios, ahora tenemos que regresar caminando.....

Ryu: No si yo puedo evitarlo, el gran pulgar!! – dijo mientras hacia la técnica donde hace una posesión de objetos con su pulgar ( jeje)

Horohoro: Oye, ese tal Billy no cruzara todo el océano para llegar hasta aquí tonto

Ryu: Ahh si!!, mira ...

Todos miran en la dirección de la desolada calle donde se acerca una camioneta azul

Horohoro: O__O! Como puede estar aquí!!

Ryu: Billy!

Billy: Ryu!

( ya saben, el fondo de flores y el sonido de los besos)

Ren: Espero que sean sus espíritus acompañantes

Horohoro: No se, a mi se me hace que son así...

( si no entienden díganme)

Todos subieron al la camioneta, aunque algunos se tuvieron que sentar en el techo, Anna quería sentarse en el asiento de adelante pero Billy no la dejo ( Anna lo iba a golpear hasta que Yoh le dijo que no lo hiciese) porque quería que Ryu se sentara a su lado.

1 embotellamiento, una parada en Macdonals y un baño publico después:

Casa de los Asakura:

Mientras todos entraban a la casa:

Ryu: Nos vemos Billy, gracias

Billy: De nada Ryu

Ryu: Billy!!

Billy: Ryu!!

( ya saben, el fondo de flores y el sonido de los besos nuevamente)

 Anna: Ryu ya entra a la casa que tienes que limpiar el piso!!!

Ryu: Si doña Anna!- Grito, mientras corría en dirección  a la casa y le dedicaba una sonrisa a  Billy

Fin del capitulo 4 

Jun: capitulo ultra corto, y 

Ren: Y ultra bobo...

Jun: stike tres!!! Estas fuera!!! ( le da con el martillo) (Recobrando la cordura..... la semi cordura.... el ¼ de cordura....., averiguamos después si queda)

Ahora los capítulos serán menos frecuentes, o serán mas cortos porque tengo menos tiempo que antes

Anna: En otras palabras esta en periodo de exámenes y su madre la va a poner  a estudiar mas de lo que pongo a entrenar a Yoh...

Yoh: Pobrecita Pamela...., su vida como Jun es mucho mas fácil

Jun: si, pero intentare seguir escribiendo, el asunto es que ni siquiera se si podré escribir algo de calidad...

Ren: Y desde cuando te interesa eso.... 

Jun: No has leído este fic Ren!!, no ves que es genial!!!

Ren: Segura de que leemos el mismo fic??

Jun: el cupón te será muy útil hermanito.....

Ahora con los reviews, que son pocos pero hay ñ_ñ:

Horohoro: El primero es de Jenny – Ichijouchi, que dice que te esta quedando muy bien el fic, pero que se equivoco con el nombre de una de las Lillies

Jun: Es que de verdad no estaba segura de cómo se escribía, si así = Lilys, o así = Lillies

Pero supongo que es de la segunda forma. Gracias ^_^!!

Horohoro: Luego esta Hermione – Potter que dice que el fic esta genial

Lyserg: Y me ama!!, mas admiradoras ^_^!

Horohoro: A mi también me manda un beso

Hao: y a mi, es que soy irresistible....

Jun: Estos son tan ingeridos..... pero no podemos evitar quererlos.....

Ren: Jaja!! Tengo mas fans que ustedes juntos!!!

Fausto: Hola Hermione, gracias por el beso,  Eliza se pondrá celosa, pero yo quiero mucho a mis admiradoras. ^-^

Jun: Cállate Ren!!, gracias por tus felicitaciones Hermione, y de verdad aprecio que una chica tan inteligente como tu lea mi fic ( soy fanática de Harry Potter )jejeje, espero que también te divierta este capitulo ^_^

Marcy: a todos les divierte mi nombre Jun, así que si por este fic obtienes ganancias, quiero  mi parte ( Jun le da con el martillo)

Jun: Escribo porque me gusta no porque quiero dinero!!

Chocolove: Después tenemos a Maru Kazegami N. Que quiere mucho a Hao y a Yoh, y que le da risa el problema de hongos de los pies de Ryu, y el extraño ronquido de Horohoro.

Hao: Me ama!!!, ven ya van 2 chicas en este capitulo que me aman!, formen un club de Fans..

Jun: A Horohoro le di un descanso de un capitulo, ya vez que en este no golpeo tanto a los chicos pero pronto recuperare mis habituales costumbres. Además su suplente no es permanente, Chocolove y yo arreglamos nuestras diferencias, pero el viaje sigue guardado para quien lo necesite próximamente.

Yoh: Gracias por el besito!

Hao: Jajaja!! Mi club de fans!!

Jun: Oye Hao, lamento decirte que también tienes enemigas a muerte, hola Lourdes Ariki, te dije que le preguntaras a Marcy que no soy yo la que controlo eso, pero ahora sigue inconsciente por el martillazo...., y lo de el mini sector para fans de Ren, de acuerdo, eso ha estado hecho des de el principio ( Cuando soy Pamela lo amo!!! Y cuando soy Jun también, pero no de esa manera) además también hay un mini sector para las y los fans de el resto del reparto, se llama Review, ahí ustedes dejan su mensajito para los personajes de esta maravillosa serie.

Ren: Pamela, deja tus intentos tontos para conseguir reviews, te he dicho un millón de veces que solo leen esta bazofia por compasión o porque están tan aburridos y locos como tu.

Jun: Lo de mandarlo al hospital, lo he estado evitando porque lo quiero mucho, también a Horohorito, pero Horohoro es también ultra súper golpeado por Anna, y Pilika, a Ren solo lo golpeo yo, y a veces Anna, pero tiene menos heridas.

Horohoro: Si... a mi me maltratan muchísimo!!!

Hao: Jajaja!! Eso es mentira nadie tiene mas fans que yo!!!

Manta: De acuerdo con las estadísticas Ren, Horohoro, Lyserg e Yoh son los personajes con mas fans, seguidos por Anna, Hao, Jun, Lee Bruce Long y Fausto. Al final estamos Chocolove, Ryu y  yo, que aunque no somos odiados por muchos si somos un poco rechazados por los fan.

Jun: Gracias por las estadísticas Manta, pero habrá que comprobarlo, no se si mi fic es pero que el sake pero si es así, se ahorraran un montón de dinero. Y lo de maquina de fics incompletos espero no tener que utilizar ese titulo por ahora, aunque me quedara perfecto por algunas semanas, aunque probablemente seria el titulo de autora que dura mas tiempo para subir los capítulos......

Manta: Después esta Petite Girl, oh!, no soy el único pequeño!!!

Jun: Se que no viene al caso, pero me gusta tu nick Petite Girl, lo de el auto, me divierte mucho a mi también escribirlo, pero ahora no he podido ampliarlo tanto, aunque prometo que pronto podrás ver a Yoh cantando otras canciones,( si, se ve muy lindo cantando, crees que seria mejor entrenador que Ash?)

Hao: Mas besos para mi!!, gracias Petite Girl!!

Jun: No te alargaste nada de nada, me gustan los reviews largos, así escribo mas

Ren: Y así la molesto mas!!!

Jun: Ahora el Review/ telegrama de Hermi12, este es mi primer Review/ telegrama y supongo que se responde igual así que:

Que bueno que te gusta el fic, me gusto mucho el tuyo, no importa que no lo continúes esta genial, Chocolove y yo resolvimos todo, gracias de todas maneras, 

Horohoro: Gracias por mis besitos

Lee Bruce Long: Gracias por los míos, pero ella ya se puso celosa, no le gusta compartirme

Horohoro: Déjale su zombie, y mándame mas besos a mi

Jun: a este le fascina llamar la atención..... Nanaki, hola! ^_^, que bueno que te guste el fic, lo de que te conviene es Ren para molestar....., no le hagas caso

Ren: Te convenía, así no tendrías que leer mas sandeces 

Jun: Ren, no me trates así ( lloro un poquito), Nanaki, no me demandes que no diré nada era el para molestar.

Ren:  que llorona......, mejor sigue con los reviews... mira que hay mas....( intenta consolarme un poquito)

Jun: no soy llorona........hay mas reviews??, ah!! Si, hay mas!! Como estas Xander, te digo Xander o Neo??, espero que sigas leyendo el fic, y que te siga pareciendo divertido, no se si seguirá así de divertido....

Ren: Si te refieres a así de tonto, no te tienes que preocupar...

Jun: Ren, dices algo mas y Lourdes Ariki me va a terminar odiando!!!!, Xander tu historia me gusta mucho, porque no la publicas aquí en FF?, en cuanto a lo de los x-soldiers, no lo se, talvez, es que se me hace un lió tener tantos personajes

Ren: Finalmente se acabaron los reviews!!!

Jun: nop!!

Quedan algunos que llegaron al capitulo 2!!, primero uno de Hao – Sama que dice que le gusta mi fic, me gusta que a la gente le gusten mis fics ^-^, y después otro de Izumi Orimoto que dice que le gusta lo de Marcy-Ana y lo del club de las chicas crueles con Horohoro, que bueno que te guste, y se que exagero un poco, pero no lo puedo evitar.

Ren: Jajaja, te emocionaste tanto escribiendo que ya si se acabaron.....

Jun: Ahhhhhhhh, me gusta responder reviews, dejen mas por favor, me leen luego!!

Ren: Lamentablemente...

Jun: Lamentablemente a Ren solo le falta una intervención mas para ir al hospital, y hasta aquí el cuarto capitulo.

Espero que les guste y que me dejen reviews, aunque no estoy segura, 

Bye!!

Pd: Faltan 10 días para el cumpleaños de los Asakura

( Termine de escribir este capitulo el viernes 2 de Mayo del 200, a las 10:23 de la noche)

Que no se les olviden los Reviews!!! ^-^!!


	5. Benditas chicas estas

**Canal Shaman**

Jun: Hola.... n_n!!!!!!

Ren: Hola!, verdad que me extrañaron??

Hao: A ti!!! Jajajaja!!!! A ti nadie te extraña! Es a mi!!! ( le guiña el ojo a todas sus fans)

Jun: En realidad los extrañaron a todos.... bueno yo los extrañe y mira que están aquí conmigo siempre ( le da un besito a Ren y uno a Hao en la mejilla) 

Hao: ves?? Hasta ella me quiere!!!!

Ren: Nos quiere a todos!!

Horohoro: Yo quiero mi besito!!!!!

Jun: y yo quiero mas reviews..... ves.... no todo es como uno quiere.......

Horohoro: quiero mi besito!!! ( empieza a llorar)

Jun: y yo quiero dártelo!! ( le da su besito correspondiente a Horohoro)

Después de que los chicos hicieran una fila porque todos querían un besito y yo tuve que dárselos uno por uno....:

Jun: ahora sigamos con el fic!!!! Wee!!!!!! Tengo 35 reviews por ahora!!!

Lee Bruce Long: Y quieres mas????

Jun: Claro!! Mucho fic les escribo....... ^_^...  supongo que me gusta saber lo que opinan de mi fic.....

Anna: si... te gusta todo menos lo que opinamos nosotros .....

Jun: malvada!!!! Si me importa, pero es que si me pongo triste por lo que ustedes dicen no escribo nada!!

Bueno ya creo que empezare con el fic............

Ren: si, pero puedo preguntar algo?

Jun: sip.. que?

Ren: se que vas a continuar ahora.... pero por Dios cuando se acaba??

Jun: ehhmm cuando no tenga mas reviews

Ren: No dejen reviews! ( los amenaza con su lanza)

Jun: Yoh! El martillo! ( le da un martillazo a Ren )

Horohoro: Ahora sigamos con el fic! ^_^ (Jun le da un martillazo a Horohoro)

Horohoro: Y por que fue eso?

Jun: jeje, no te robes mis líneas.... ( en voz baja para que no me oigan) mentira... es que hacia mucho tiempo que no le daba  a Horohoro

Lee Bruce Long: ( que si me escucho) Que mala es........ -_-

Jun: Dijiste algo Lee??

Yoh: quieres el martillo??

Jun: jeje, no, no... yo quiero empezar!!

PD: Mis aclaraciones van en _cursiva_ y claro los pensamientos de los personajes van encerrados entre los *.

Capitulo 5 Benditas chicas estas.......... 

6:47 pm

Ryu: (entra a la casa y se prepara para limpiar el piso) Doña Anna, pero si limpie el piso esta mañana antes de irme!!!!!

Anna: y?? Eso que tiene que ver..... no esta lo suficientemente limpio!!

Ryu: Me suponía que diría eso..... –se quejo mientras empezaba a limpiar el piso- Doña Anna usted tiene un carácter muy fuerte.....

Pilika: eso es solo el exterior Ryu, ella es una persona muy buena, y solo quiere tener la casa limpia para que no haya bacterias que nos enfermen........

Horohoro: estas segura Pilika??, y yo que pensaba que solo nos ponía a limpiar porque así ella no tiene que hacerlo....

Pilika: No hables así de Anna, ella es igual de buena que yo _( en otras palabras Pilika jura que es un angelito)_

Horohoro: Si Pilika, tan buena como tu, las dos me obligan a hacer todas las tareas de la casa, las dos me golpean y las dos cocinan pésimo.......Oye Pilika en el club ese las enseñan a ser así??

Anna: ( que aparece de yo no se donde) Si Horohoro, quieres ver el manual de lo que tendrás que hacer esta semana?? 

Chocolove: ( vestido de presentador) y ahora, les queremos presentar la  quinceava maravilla del mundo!!!!!!!!_( saben que son 7, pero Ren es la octava, Horohoro es la novena, Lee Bruce Long es la décima, Hao es la onceava, Yoh es la doceava ,Fausto es la treceava y Lyserg es la catorceava, bueno si me falta alguno me avisan )_ (abre el telón y aparece un libro del tamaño del Everest) el reglamento de esta semana del Club de Chicas crueles con Horohoro!!

Horohoro: que!!!!!! ( empieza a llorar)

Pilika: Gracias Anna!!, no tenia el de esta semana

Anna: si quieres un resumen, dice que al cabeza de hielo le tocan todas las tareas de la casa y el entrenamiento aumentado mil veces mas, además que va a dormir solo 6 horas diarias.

Horohoro: QUE!!!!! ESO ES 14 HORAS MENOS DE LO QUE ACOSTUMBRO!! ( llora mucho mas)

Yoh: jiji, están bromeando Horohoro....- dice Yoh mientras se ríe

Mientras tanto en la cocina:

Jun: Ren.. tomate tu leche!!, ya yo tome la mía..........

Ren: que no quiero, no la necesito,  mis huesos tiene mucho calcio – dice el orgulloso chico

Jun: Ah no!! Yo siempre me tomo mi leche, así que tu también!!! ( Ya saben, toda molesta con los ojos rojos)

Ren: Ya te dije que no Jun, no me molestes hermana – se queja mientras sale de la cocina

Jun: a si!!!! ( ultra molesta) Lee Bruce posesión de almas!! _( jeje, si invención mía, Jun haciendo posesión de almas con Lee Bruce Long )_

El espíritu de Lee sale de su cuerpo y entra al de Jun para la posesión _( todo muy a lo Shaman King)_

Ren: O_O!!

Jun: ( agarra  a Ren por la aleta y le da muchas vueltas) Te vas a tomar tu leche Ren??.. verdad que si!!!!

Ren: O_O......... ehh...... si..... si!!!!!

Jun: ( lo suelta y Ren cae en el lavadero y rompe todos los platos que Horohoro tenia que lavar) ^_~ que bueno......jeje ( se ríe y sale de la cocina seguida por Lee Bruce que ya había regresado a su cuerpo)

Ren: ( sentado encima de los platos rotos y acariciándose la cabeza) no me tomare nada

Jun: escuche eso Ren ( aparece su cabeza por la puerta y le da una de esas amenazantes miradas a lo Anna)

Ren: eh.. si, era una broma... ( sale del lavadero, toma un vaso de la repisa, abre el refrigerador, toma el cartón de leche y se bebe tres vasos de un tirón)

Jun: Mas te vale........

Mientras tanto en  el patio trasero de la casa :

Tamao: ( barriendo el patio)  ya se lo que voy a cocinar el primer día de mi programa ^_^ señorito Lyserg

Lyserg:  que bueno Tamao, no se que historia voy a contar. El rey león o caperucita roja? 

Tamao: El rey león me parece una buena idea......... aunque siempre lloro cuando se muere el padre de Simba ........... es tan triste.... ( empieza a llorar)

Lyserg: ehhhh O_O.......... señorita Tamao, no llore por favor, si le da tanta pena mejor cuento Caperucita Roja. ( intenta consolarla)

Tamao: ( se calma un poco) Caperucita Roja??, no es esa la historia donde el lobo se come a la abuelita y al final matan al lobito para sacarla de ahí?? ( empieza a llorar otra vez)

Lyserg: Ya, ya Tamao.... que tal si cuento los tres osos??

Tamao: ( se calma de nuevo) No es esa la historia donde los tres osos salen de paseo y una niña malvada se come su comida???  Pobres osos!! ( empieza a llorar otra vez)

Y sigue así por un montón de tiempo mas, hasta que Lyserg le dice que contara la Historia Feliz, donde todo es bueno, los personajes siempre están felices, y no hay conflictos solo mucha, mucha felicidad _( uy que aburrido, donde queda el drama?)_

Anna: Tamao!! 

Tamao ( que corre a la cocina) : Si  señorita Anna?

Anna: Manta ya volvió de la tienda y trago los ingredientes para la cena. Esta noche la prepararas tu sola, que Pilika esta entrenando a su hermano.

Tamao: O_O... ya esta entrenándolo??? 

Chocolove: si , la guerita ya se creyó lo del librazo ese que Manta esta leyendo

Ren: Si, fue muy buena idea pegarle ese titulo del club de Chicas crueles con tonto el tonto en la portada a la súper ultra gigantesca enciclopedia de lo aburrido versión hx cinco mil doscientos cuarenta y ocho del cabezotas. Ese peliazulado  es un idiota sin remedio

Horohoro : (en el patio delantero de la casa haciendo abdominales_( uy que sexy)_ahhhhhshu! ( estornuda)

Pilika: no me digas que atrapaste un resfriado hermano!

Horohoro :ah, no Pilika, creo que alguien esta hablando de mi... ( miente aunque no sabe que tiene razón)  

Pilika: hermano cuando termines de tus cien mil abdominales, dale mil vueltas a la manzana, pero apresúrate que la cena estará lista pronto!

Cuando Pilika entra a ala casa:

Horohoro: Por Dios, parece que lo único que consigo son chicas mandonas, ni una sola novia!!!!!, ay!! Quiero una novia!!!!! Y la quiero ya!!!!

Termina sus abdominales y sale a correr:

* Pilika esta loca si piensa que daré todas esa vueltas, solo daré unas quinientas!!*

Pilika: ( hablando con Anna mirando la novela) Estoy segura que Horohoro hará trampa con las vueltas....jeje, no sabe que el sagrado manual del club este mes trajo de regalo el contador de vueltas de Horohoro, jiji, no sabe que entre el contador en el bolsillo de sus pantalones mientras dormía.... que tonto es si piensa que lo dejare hacer trampa

Anna: Muy bien Pilika, ponlo a hacer mucho ejercicio haber si algún día supera a Yoh, cosa que dudo ya que Yoh se convertirá en el próximo Shaman King 

Pilika: jajajaja!! Tus bromas son mejores que las de Chocolove Anna, de veras tienes talento!! Sabe muy bien que Horohoro será el Shaman King! _( muerta de risa.... cuidado Pilika)_

Anna: Pilika, deberías irte a dormir, supongo que estas alucinando... ( le echa una de esas miradas escalofriantes de te voy a matar si repites eso a lo Anna)

Pilika: ah , si, si Anna, luego de la cena iré a dormir..... _( jeje se lo advertí, esas miradas semi-matan)_

Mientras tanto en el techo de un edifico de una ciudad de shamanes donde hay de esos anunciotes donde en los anime viven estrellando a las personas:

Marcy: chicos!!, peguen anuncios aquí también!!

Un montón de espíritus parecidos a los que tiene Yohmei ( el abuelo de Yoh) solo que en vez de espíritus de la naturaleza son espíritus de oficina : Si señorita Marcy!!!! ( hacen el gesto ese de los militares).

Y la noche cayo, todos morimos aplastados ( jeje, mentira) y volvimos a la casa de los Asakura justo antes de la cena:

Horohoro: Que dices Pilika!!!!!!! Yo di todas mis vueltas!!Ya deja de golpearme por favor!! ( Yoh le presto un martillo)

Pilika: no seas mentiroso hermano!! Se muy bien que no diste todas las vueltas! El contador dice que solo diste quinientas vueltas!!!!!!

Horohoro: de que cosa hablas?? No hay ningún de contador de vueltas o si???????

Anna: ( que aparece de un  rincón oscuro de la casa) si, es lo ultimo en tecnología de avanzada generación. El contador de vueltas es copyright de el club de chicas crueles con Horohoro del cual yo soy la presidenta.

Tamao: ya esta la cena!!! Vengan todos a comer antes de que se enfrié ^_^

Desconocido: Uhmmmmm la cena!!,vamos a comer amigos!!

Yoh: que hace Yao aquí??

Hao: ahh!!!, es que llegamos esta madrugada, nos pensábamos quedar a dormir del otro lado del bosque, pero parece que va a llover.

Anna: y eso que nos importa, es solo una mentira tuya para quedarte aquí.....

( y en ese momento aparecieron en el cielo oscuro de la noche unas nubes oscuras y empezó a llover a cantaros).

Hao: decías?? 

Anna:  como te atreves!! ( le intenta dar una bofetada)

Tamao: O_O!!! Esta es la segunda vez alguien le ha evitado una bofetada a Anna!!

Anna: Que ingenuo eres........... todavía tengo la otra mano!!!!

Hao: ya no soy tan tonto!! (toma la otra mano de Anna)

Marion: Marion esta confundida... porque si el señor Hao no ha hecho nada malo, esa niña quiere golpearlo???

Hao: (que le suelta las muñecas a Anna) jeje, esa es su naturaleza ^_^. Siguiendo con el tema, venimos a preguntar si podemos quedarnos aquí.

Anna: ya se auto invitaron, así que mas da?, aunque espero que me paguen todo lo que consuman........

Yoh: tranquila Annita... si son de la familia.....

La cena transcurrió tranquilamente, jaja, claro, estuvo igual de tranquila que siempre, Anna mirando y calculando todo lo que comían Hao y su grupo ( solo estaba con el Hanagumi y Opacho), Ren peleándose con Horohoro porque Horohoro quería comerse la comida de Ren porque ya había terminado con la suya,  Lyserg mirando a Hao con desconfianza y Ryu mirando a Lyserg triste porque estaba mirando mucho a Hao.

Luego de la cena:

Anna: supongo que les toca lavar los platos a ustedes ( dijo señalando a Hao y a su grupo)

Ren: ( recordando lo de la vajilla rota) jeje.. no Anna, esta noche creo que seria lo mejor si yo lavo los platos..... 

Anna:  si es por los platos rotos, ya lo se....

Ren: * Como será que esta se entera de todo*

Anna: es gracias a que puedo leer la mente

Todos: ( Plof!! Ya saben todos patas arriba) 

Fausto: que puede leer la mente señorita Anna?? Que asombroso

Anna: De todos modos Tao, me pagaras la vajilla .....

Una media hora después, cuando ya Ren acababa de lavar los platos, y todos estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones: 

En la habitación de Anna:

Espíritu de una mujer que vivía en esa casa: Doña Anna, ya puede traer del otro mundo a  el resto de mi familia??????

Anna: Si, pero me seguirás ayudando a vigilar a estos tontos verdad?... solo tenias que ver como estaba el tontote ese de Horohoro con lo de el contador de vueltas..... 

Espíritu de la mujer.....: jeje, si... si solo supiera que es solo un reloj dañado y  viejo al que yo coloque 5:50..... ahh, pero de todos modos si hizo trampa ^_^

Anna: ( dirigiéndole una pequeña sonrisa al espíritu) si, y gracias por decirme lo sucedido con los platos..... no sabia que Jun Tao tuviese esos poderes.....

La fantasma se desvaneció en el aire y justo cuando Anna se  terminaba de colocar su pijama de Sakura Card Captor _( en mis fics usan pijamas... no tengo ni la menor idea de porque..)_ se escucho un grito proveniente del pasillo 

Ahhhhhhhhhh!!!!

Yoh:  ( saliendo de su habitación )que fue eso?? ( con cara de que tiene mucho sueño y con una pijama de Pokemon) 

Anna: ( que salió al pasillo con su yukata puesta, aparentemente le da vergüenza que le vean su pijama) que hora creen que son estas para estar jugando Twister!! –dice mientras se dirige caminando a la habitación al final del pasillo y abre la puerta 

Adentro de la habitación:

Jun: Anna pero si solo son las 11:12 de la noche.... porque no vienes a jugar tu también- Pregunta Jun, que esta ene el suelo con la mano derecha en rojo, mano izquierda en amarillo pie derecho azul y pie izquierdo verde jugando Twister con Ren, Lee Bruce Long

Horohoro y Pilika que es la que gira la rueda..... _( siempre me a gustado el Twister)_

Hao: ( que entra a la habitación) Yo quiero jugar!!

De repente el Hanagumi intenta entrar de una sola vez a la habitación, seguidas de Ryu y de Fausto_ ( Todos en sus pijamas, jeje)_

Los que están estancados en la puerta: Queremos jugar!!!!!!

Anna: Técnica secreta de la sacerdotisa Anna: Cada quien a su sitio!!!!!!

(Mucha violencia para describir.........) Solo imagínense que luego de eso, todos estaban en sus respectivas habitaciones con una cabeza extra......... un chichón...... 

Anna: estos me vana  a volver loca!!!!!!!

Espíritu de la mujer que vivía antes en la casa: si siguen así renuncio.........

A la mañana siguiente: 

Viernes 6:00 Am

Alguien: Oigan todos ábranme por favor!!!

Anna: por Dios son las 6:00 de la mañana!!!!!! A que desquiciado se le ocurre venir a estas horas??- dijo Anna molesta mientras bajaba las escaleras para abrir la puerta

Anna abrió la puerta de la casa donde su nueva jefa le sonrió y le dijo:

Marcy: jeje... perdón por las horas en las que vengo pero pensé que seria mejor traerle los papeles hoy que esperar a que vengan al estudio........ ^_^... además así te ahorro algunos dolores de cabeza......... ( le enseña un montón de papeles)

Anna: A hola Marcy, pasa  por favor

Marcy: ^_^...... ehhhhh Anna, le puedo preguntar algo??

Anna:  eh que???

Marcy: usas una pijama de Sakura Card Captor???????

Anna: ( le echa una de esa miradas terroríficas que nos hiela la sangre a todos) ehhhhh no estas loca..........

En ese momento:

Pilika: Buenos días!!!!!!

Horohoro: Pilika por Dios, eso de dormir menos era una broma....... ( dice todo cansado)

De repente Anna subió a ultra velocidad las escaleras y volvió a bajarlas, esta vez con su habitual vestido negro y su paño rojo en la cabeza.

Marcy: Buenos días peliazulados ^_^ 

Horohoro: peli que???

Pilika: quiere decir que tenemos el pelo azul hermano... que atrasado estas... con razón no tienes novia

Horohoro: * Ya vera ella... cuando empiece mi carrera televisiva tendré mas fans que el mismísimo Ricky Martín........!!!!!!!!

Anna: Supongo que hay que despertar a los demás.........

Tamao: Buenos días señorita Anna, el desayuno estará listo muy pronto ^-^

Anna: Ahh Tamao, ya estas levantada........ Podrías despertar a los otros???

Tamao: Claro señorita, ellos estarán aquí en un momento

Pilika: Yo te ayudo!! – dijo mientras tomaba a Tamao del brazo y la llevaba subiendo las escaleras..

Horohoro: Así es imposible que no se despierten....... Pilika te despierta como sea

Se escucho desde arriba:

Pilika: Despierta Tao!!!!!! Es un lindo día!!! Vengan ya que Anna esta de mal humor!!!!!

Chocolove al que madruga dios lo ayuda!!!!!!! Ven Jun despierta!!!!!! 

Ryu........ aquí esta Marcy!!!!!!

Ryu: ( se despierta) Marcy esta aquí??? Ya voy a ponerme guapo

Pilika: Va a durar mucho rato en eso.....................Ren!!!!! Despierta!!!!!! Estas son las mañanitas que cantaba el rey David y como es tu cumpleaños te las cantamos a ti!!!!!!

Que despierten!!!!!!

Oye tu Hao!!!!!! Si no se despierta la luz eterna los va a  iluminar..........mas bien verán la luz con esos golpes que les voy a dar!!!!!!!!!

Tamao: Pilika no haga eso!! Deje ese martillo!!!!!!

Pilika: Despierta!!!!!!!!!!!!!

Chocolove: ahhhhhhhhh sorry sorry sorry zorrillo!!!!!! 

Jun: Que fue eso???  Pilika porque estas golpeando a Lee Bruce con ese martillo???

Pilika: que se despierten!!!!!! ( sigue dando martillazos a Bruce )

Marion: Porque esa niña loca esta despertando a todos los chicos?? A Marion se le hace muy extraño todo esto....

Chocolove: ah es que se le ha subido la bilirrubina....................

Pilika: ah si!! A mi no se me ha subido nada!!! ( le da un martillazo)

Tamao: Señorita Pilika ya basta por favor!!!!!!!

Jun: Lee Bruce Long posesión de almas!!!!! _( ya saben mi invención)_

Jun se acerca a Pilika por atrás y le arrebata el martillo de las manos

Jun: Yoh debes dejar de regalarle armas a Pilika!!!!!!!!

Yoh: Jijiji ( se acaricia el chichón que tiene) me conviene...............

Manta: Esta ya es la segunda vez que me arroya Pilika... ( se mira triste los golpes)

Ren: Parece que El club de chicas crueles con Horohoro va a ampliar su crueldad y nos va a  tratar así a todos.........

Manta: Hay favoritismo!!!!!! Aquí solo golpean a los chicos!!!!!

Jun: Hagan un sindicato..........

Unos minutos después, todos bajaron en pijamas a la sala:

Horohoro:             Tao??

Ren: que quieres??

Horohoro: Porque tus pijamas son de vaquitas???????

Ren: ( se sonroja) de que estas hablando.... la tuya es de La era del Hielo!!!!!! ( Ice Age)

Horohoro: Mira que por lo menos la mía no es tan afeminada.....

Ren: Quieres pelear!!

Horohoro: Si!!!!

Marcy: Hace daño pelear con el estomago vació.....

Mia: Pero hace mas daño pelear con nosotras aquí ( se señala a ella, a Pilika, a Marcy, a Anna y a Jun

**Fin del capitulo cinco**

Horohoro: que cansado estoy!! Ahora duermo 14 horas menos.......

Jun: te doy un masaje...( empieza a darle un masaje a Horohoro que esta cansado)

Ren: yo también me merezco un  masajito después de esos golpes... no crees

Jun: solo mereces otra paliza Ren... fuiste muy malo conmigo anteriormente y este es el día en que me vengare!!!!!

Ren: Mala!! ( le saca la lengua)

Jun: que corto me quedo este capitulo!! Y además dure muchísimo para subirlo...... perdónenme!!

Ren: no la perdonen y de castigo no lean esto!

Yoh: es que esta muy ocupada, y además tiene un vicio nuevo.....

Horohoro: si ... nos esta botando!!! Todo por un rubio!! ( se pone a llorar)

Jun: No es solo un rubio!! Es mi queridísimo Yuki de Gravitation.... ^_^

Yoh: les dije que tiene un vicio nuevo......

Jun: pero no se preocupen, sigo amando Shaman King!! Y nada hará que eso cambie!! Ni siquiera mi nuevo amor por Gravitation!!!!

Se los aseguro ^_~

Horohoro: podemos responder los reviews?? Tengo sueño...

Manta: si, no hemos podido dormir, porque ella se ha pasado las noches cantando las 19 canciones de las que esta loca:

Su playlist:

  


1- Aim –Stand by me

2- Akihabara dennou gummi – Taiyou no hana

3- Ali Project – Apres un reve

4- Ayumi Hamasaki – And Then

5- Ayumi Hamasaki  - Daybreak

6- Ayumi Hamasaki - Evolution

7- Ayumi Hamasaki – Fly High

8- Ayumi Hamasaki – Surreal

9- I hear you everywhere – Chobits

10- Let me be with you – Chobits

11-  Two of us – Chobits

12-  Gravitation – Bling Game again

13- Gravitation – Glaring Dream

14- Gravitation – Shining collection 

15- Gravitation – Sleepless beauty

16- Gravitation – The rage beat

17- Utada Hikaru - Letters

18- Utada Hikaru - Hayatochiri

19- Utada Hikaru – Simple and clean

  


Manta: Y esas son solo las que canta ella sola, después las de Pokemon y Shaman King las canta con Yoh.....

Jun: porque a ustedes les gusta dar a conocer todo sobre mi??? Ehmm empezamos con los reviews!!!

Kaori: el doble de Horohoro ya renuncio...... es que le dio miedo desde que descubrió para que fue que lo contrataron..... eh, yo quiero mucho a Horohoro, pero lamentablemente también me gusta darle, y como conseguiste el súper martillo?? Yoh me regalas uno???, lo de Billy y Ryu se me hace que si lo son... pero no lo sabemos con certeza todavía... aunque no se verían tan lindos como Shuichi y Yuki!!!!!!

Horohoro: me manda besos!!!! Y un abrazote!! ^_~ ya tengo candidata a novia Ren y tu no ( le saca la lengua)

Jun: Aquí después esta Jocky –Misao, que escribió un fic de Aoshi y Misao que me gusta mucho, y dice que le gusta mucho Ren leyendo poesías...... a mí también me gusta, jeje.. Ren el poeta......

Ren: Cállate!! Horohoro, vez, ahora es a mi a quien le mandan besos!! ( le saca la lengua a Horohoro) que no se sonroje mi hermana es imposible..... lo que no es imposible es que me golpee.....

Jun: Hola Hermi12!!!! Jeje, te presto a mi zombie un ratito.. pero es mío!!!! A Horohoro también....es que no puedo ser egoísta, pero devuélvelo okis??? ( mirada a lo Anna devuélvelo o veras...) jeje, a mi también me dieron ganas de jalarle el cacho ese a Ren.. pero al no le gusta mucho, así que no lo hagan muy a menudo * mentira!!!! Háganlo mucho haber si así deja de ser tan malo con todos.... ^_~  *

Hao: jajaja mandaron besos para todos menos para el chino del cacho.......

Jun: si ahora sigue:

Hao: Petite Girl con una amenaza para Lyserg porque me quiere mucho.....

Jun: no presumas.. Petite Girl, en este fic no creo que Lyserg y Hao se peleen pero si lo hacen ya Lyserg esta amenazado..

Lyserg: pero fue el quien mato a mis padres!!! Tengo todo el derecho de molestarme!! 

Jun: En cuanto a lo del club de porristas de Yoh... yo me uno!!!!!! Haber invéntate unas porras Petite Girl!!!! ^_~.

Chocolove: Ahora esta Anna Diethel  Asakura que le gusta mucho el fic

Jun: que gueno!!!!!!! Sip! ^-^

Hao: Inauguro mi club de Fans!!!!!!! 

Jun: jeje, yo entro!!!!!!

Yoh: También dice que me quiere a mi

Horohoro: A mi me adora!!!!!!

Lyserg: a mi también ( le saca la lengua a Hao)

Jun: y aquí esta la continuación... aunque de todos modos dure mucho....... perdónenme 

Horohoro: Luego esta Hermione Potter que dice que se muere por ser mi novia

Ren: Y la mía!!

Lyserg: Y la mía!!!!!!

Hao: están locos dice que me quiere a mi!!!!!

Jun: Hermione, tu Review va a ocasionar una guerra, estos tienen una competencia para ver quien tiene mas fans..........

Lee Bruce Long: Te mandan felicitaciones Jun!!

Jun: Si!!!!!, muchas gracias Hermione ^_~, intentare seguir pronto.

Manta: ahh, y voy a ver si en mi programa hablo de Inglaterra ^_^

Lee Bruce Long: Ahora se acabaron los reviews..........

Jun: si..... hay poquitos......., bueno no importa me gusta escribir!!

Lee Bruce Long: si pero ahora nos estas botando por unos tipos besándose..

Jun: que??? No los estoy botando..... es que es una serie que me gusta mucho......

Horohoro: Jun, no lo niegues, nos estas botando......... ahora todo lo tuyo es Gravitation!!

Jun: No los estoy botando!!!!! Horohoro a ti te gustan las manzanas??

Horohoro: Si

Jun: Y las naranjas?

Horohoro: Claro!!

Jun: Entonces aunque te gustan mucho las naranjas, jamás dejaras de comer manzanas o si??

Horohoro: No, a mi me gustan las dos frutas y todas las demás ^_^

Jun: vez?? Lo mismo me pasa a mí ...... Me gusta mucho Gravitation, pero eso no quiere decir que no me guste Shaman King y jamás me dejara de gustar!!!!!

Horohoro: ( llorando un poquito) Abrazo de grupo!!!!!!

Luego del abrazo...........:

Jun: jeje, ya nos tenemos que ir..........

Ren: sip! Finalmente!!! Luego de una ultra bazofia!!

Jun: ya cállate Ren... Mira que en este capitulo si cumplí con lo que dije!!!!!!

Ren: ah si... no te tengo miedo 

Jun: seguro?????? Es mejor para ti temerme........

Anna: (Le echa esa mirada terrorífica) Acuérdate que ahora  hay un club de chicas crueles con Ren Tao el  vaquitas 

Ren: el que!!!!!

Jun: el vaquitas!!, lo digo por tu pijama...........

Bueno ya nos vamos!!!

Lee Bruce Long: Dejen reviews!!!!!! ^_^

Jun: Puedo decir algo???

Ren: claro, a menos de que vayas a decir algo raro de mi.......

Jun: Ren, a mi no se me ocurriría decir que le temes a los rayos y que duermes con un peluche de Coney la vaquita.... que clase de hermana crees que soy!??

Ren: Una muy reveladora!! malvada!!!!! Ahhhhhhhhhh

Horohoro: Pero Ren si ya todos sabíamos eso!!!

Ren: De verdad??

Jun: si, tu mismo lo dijiste el día que te intoxicaste cuando Horohoro izo la cena y pensaste que ibas a morir.....

Ren: que yo recuerde fuiste tu la que cocinaste....

Jun: ( toma el martillo de Pilika y le d aun martillazo a Ren) jeje, mentira fue Horohoro......

Horohoro: hay si..... échame a mi toda la culpa

Jun: ( le jala los mofletes a Horohoro) gracias!!!!

Ahora veámonos a dormir que es muy tarde........

Ren: Jun......... porque tu pijama es un disfraz de conejo rosa gigante???????

Jun: que?? A no... es solo mi disfraz de Kumagoro

Ren: o no!!!!!!!!!!!va a empezar a hablar de el programa ese otra vez!!

Jun: There is a god.... Sakuma-san just blasted me with his Kumagoro Beam!!!!

I....I can die happy........

Ren: se los advertí!!!!!!!!!!

Horohoro: ya se le fueron todos los tornillos.............

Fausto: la llevamos al psiquiatra????????

Horohoro: No!!!, mejor la llevamos al Karaeoke para que se quede haya cantando y podamos dormir

Yoh: si!!!!!!!^_^ Karaeoke!!!!!!!

Jun: que vamos a cantar. Yoh? ( dice mientras jala a Yoh de la mano y se dirigen hacia el Karaeoke que esta en el restaurante de la esquina)

Yoh: Podemos cantar el poke-rap??

Jun: ahh si! 

Yoh: y te puedes quitar el disfraz???

Jun: ehhhhhh si...... de acuerdo. ( se quita el disfraz y aparece con uno de banana gigante)

Yoh: ese disfraz no es de Chocolove???

Chocolove: Esperen!!!!!! Yo también quiero cantar!!

Jun: jeje, que divertido, ya nos vamos, nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo...... espero que les guste mucho este y que vean muchos animes nuevos!!!!! Dejen reviews!!!!!!

Ja ne !!!!


	6. Al aire en 321

Canal Shaman 

Jun : Hola !!!!!!

Horohoro : Hola !!!!, ya son muchos capítulos

Ren : si... ya estamos satisfechos y no necesitamos otro capitulo ni fic por mucho tiempo

Jun : pero si necesitamos el súper martillo ( Gracias  Kaori por el martillo ^_^)

Chocolove: ( con un chichón) si... gracias........

Jun: jeje ^-^, me dieron ganas de escribir!! 

Manta: ya se acabaron los exámenes

Jun: si!!!! ^_^ me fue bien en todo!!

Ren: menos en Francés... jeje 

Jun: es que ninguno de ustedes me quiso ayudar..... ustedes tampoco saben 

Pilika: yo si se!!!!! Vouz le vous couche avec moi ....

Horohoro : Pilika eso es una canción, no por eso sabes francés !!

Pilika : cállate hermano, solo estas celoso de mi gran habilidad con los idiomas....

Jun : O_o' bueno, mejor sigo con el fic

Ren : por favor no sigas !!!!!

Jun : no me tengo que someter a tus juicios hermanito...... ( mirada a lo Anna)

Ren : ahhhh !!!!!  si, si, de acuerdo * solo espero que no me vuelva a atacar así*

Jun : jejeje, sigue soñando...

Ren :O_O ahh me leyó los pensamientos !!!

Jun : * jijiji, solo adivine, pobre Ren, mira lo asustado que esta*  ya ahora que estas calladito *fanfarrias por favor * El sexto capitulo del fic !!! muahhhhhhhh!! 

Aclaraciones: Me di cuenta que el fic es de un canal shaman, y por ahora es solamente, el problema en el que se metieron todos por no leer los contratos ( jeje) así que en este capitulo les hago una pregunta:

Quieren que siga explicando todo ese asunto o que empiece ya con el canal???? 

Me dicen en los reviews ^_^

Pensamientos encerrados en los * 

Aclaraciones : entre paréntesis ( ) 

Capitulo 6

Al aire en 3..2...1...

Luego de una demostración de poder femenino increíble ( ago giras!!!!!! ^_^:

Marcy: Nos hemos dado cuenta que la mejor manera de arreglar los horarios, es que presentemos por los primeros días uno de cada uno de sus programas, para que la gente decida,  me explico, que los mejores horarios lo ocuparan las series mas vistas, ya saben,  su primer salario dependerá de que tantas personas les gusta su programa * jaja, no saben en el lió que se meten*

Anna: es lo mas justo...  de todos modos me tendrán que pagar TODO!!!!!!! ( haciendo énfasis en esa ultima palabra)

Yoh: O_o' si, si Annita, ellos lo saben muy bien..... emn, Marcy, y porque tomaste esa decisión?

Marcy: Porque así es mas justo, y los demás socios de la compañía estuvieron de acuerdo

*simplemente porque así trabajan mas*

Ren: Y para que son los papeles?

Marcy: los papeles de los que les hable ayer, estuve toda la noche escribiendo

Ryu: ( con los ojos hechos corazoncitos) Señorita Marcy, no debe trabajar tanto, ah mire me peine diferente

Horohoro: ( mirando el pelo de Ryu) que poco original eres!!!!!! Como te atreves a robarte mi peinado!!!!!!

Ryu: (ignorando a  Horohoro) Señorita Marcy, quisiera usted asesorarme personalmente sobre todo esto? ( le beso la mano mientras Marcy lo miraba medio molesta y con cara de y este que tiene)

Anna: Técnica de la sacerdotisa Anna numero 8!!!!! Para los atrevidos!! ( sale Ryu disparado)

Chocolove: se va!!!! Se va!!!!! Y se fue!!!! Un home run para el equipo de Anna!!

Anna : Marcy, usted es una persona muy ocupada, supongo que ya tiene que irse

(Todos salen a la entrada de la casa)

Marcy : Si, pero antes de irme debo decirles algo muy importante

Horohoro : que ??, ya sabe que yo seré el que tenga mayor cantidad de televidentes, es que soy irresistible ( sonríe y le brilla la dentadura)

Ren : Ah miren, Horohoro tiene una dentadura postiza nueva !!!!

Horohoro : que estas insinuando vaquitas !!!!!!!

Ren : nada, es que me sorprende que ayer tenias los dientes mas amarillos  que un girasol, bella flor que mira al sol y que con amarillos pétalos ilumina el corazón....

Todos los demás : Plof !!!!! ( patas arriba)

Ren : Acabo de hacer un verso, sin nadita de esfuerzo

Jun : O_o.... Ren, porque no puedes dejar de rimar ??

Fausto : ( emocionado) Es una enfermedad no descubierta ^_^, voy a buscar mi equipo 

( sale corriendo a su habitación) * Esta es mi oportunidad !!!!! *

Hao : es un truco de los espíritus

Yoh : que gracioso... jijiji

Hao : si, es muy divertido

Jun : Pero normalmente  a los espíritus les gusta molestar a personas normales, no a shamanes, porque le están haciendo esto a Rencito ??

Ren : Mi nombre es Ren, no Rencito, que de nada me sirve el diminutivo, pero si lo dices con amor, se me alegra el corazón

Jun : Pero siempre te a gustado que nuestra madre y yo te llamemos así Ren.... ( se molesta y cruza los brazos)

Hao : umn, creo que es porque a este le gusta la poesía, pero le da pena admitirlo, pero se le da bien el verso

Chocolove : si chimuelo, tal vez podamos hacer un acto juntos, yo con mis bromas y tu con tu poesía

Ren : ( molesto) Espíritus molestosos, de poeta nada tengo, aunque mucho talento, no me gusta el verso ............ acabo de recitar mas, y ni he empezado a sudar ????

Manta : definitivamente es muy gracioso....... jijiji ( empieza a reírse y poco a poco todos empiezan a reír también)

Ren : * porque no dejo de rimar ? mi vida así va a terminar, yo solo rimando y de mi todos burlando ??.... hasta en mi cabeza rimo, porque a mi este maldito castigo ???* (Mientras piensa todo esto, se va molestando y el cacho le crece viendo que los demás se siguen riendo)

Bason : le creció el sombrero señorito ! O_o

Ren :  Sombrero no llevo yo, ya que mi estilo arruina, lo único que uso, es mucha gelatina !!!! ( lo dice molesto sin darse cuenta de que esta rimando)

Horohoro : jijiji, no se porque se molesta, si su talento es natural

Hao : jiji XD debería admitir que le gusta la poesía, así los espíritus lo dejaran de molestar

Ren : ( que ya no aguantaba ) Si, si, me gusta la poesía, porque mi mundo llena de alegría........ y ya puedo dejar de rimar.........

Todos : XD jajajaja

Ren : no le veo la gracia tontos....

Fausto : y yo que pensaba que era una enfermedad sin descubrir..... 

Luego de que todos se recuperaron del ataque de risa :

Marcy : bueno, lo que les tenia que decir, es que nos han adelantado la fecha de inauguración, así que tenemos 3 días para terminar de organizarlo todo, empezamos el lunes por la noche. Aquí les dejo sus papeles.... Chaito !!!! ^_^ ( dijo esto muy rápido y salió corriendo de la casa)

Todos : O_o Tres días !!!!!

Yoh : Fausto...

Fausto : que señor Yoh ??

Yoh : puedes pararte por favor ????, me estas aplastando...

Luego de que todos se le quitaron de encima a Yoh :

Pilika :  O_o esta mujer esta loca... como piensa que podremos tener todo listo el lunes ?

Shalona : Si nos van a pagar supongo que todo esta bien

Marion : Como es que esas shamanes inútiles se aparecieron aquí tan rápido ?? Mari no entiende porque esta aquí

Ryu : Millie !!!!!!  ( Ojitos hechos corazoncitos)

Millie : Príncipe Lyserg !! ( Ojitos hechos corazoncitos)

Ryu : _ wahhh ! (se va a una esquina, todo se pone negro y empieza a llorar) * Nadie me quiere !, ahhhh Billy y don Yoh si me quieren, anímese Ryu con su espada de madera, usted será el mas querido del grupo !!!!* 

Horohoro : * hum, que raro, parece que alguien me quiere quitar mi titulo del mas querido*

Chocolove : * que rarote, me dien escalosfrios, me quieren robar mi titulo del mas querido*

Yoh : * jijiji, hay alguien que piensa que tiene mas amigo que yo, quien será, bueno, no importa*

Ren : * parece que alguien me quiere quitar el titulo de el mas querido del grupo, jeje, que tonto, todos saben que soy el favorito*

Hao :* umh, al parecer alguien se cree mejor que yo, imposible, que boberías, no hay nadie mejor que yo !!!!*

Anna : * al parece alguien cree que no hay nadie mejor que el...... unh, seguro es Hao, me las pagara*

Manta : * Porque este silencio ? *

Sallie: Mira lo que has hecho Shalona!!, le dije que no deberíamos aparecernos aquí, estoas ahora se han quedado pasmados al verte la cara!!

Shalona: que??? Mira que si estuve a punto de ganar miss universo ( jeje Ganamos nosotros!! Que viva Republica Dominicana,... es que es bueno ver que mi país gane en algo alguna vez ToT)

Lillie: es que no se ha dado cuenta de que no se quito la mascarilla de aguacate con la que duerme hoy???

Todos que están muy sumidos en sus pensamientos, abren los ojos y se dan cuenta

Marion: porque esa mujer tiene la cara toda verde?? Es muy tonto para Mari

Todos: Plof!!!!! ( patas arriba, jeje)

Shalona: y porque me dejaron salir así traidoras!!!!!! 

Millie: Recuerde que nos dijo que no la molestáramos jefa

Chocolove: hueritos..... podrían quitárseme de encima, creo que me doble la columna

Luego de que Shalona se lavara la cara, y que todos se pararan de la espalda de Chocolove y Fausto le diera el teléfono del quiropráctico: 

Anna: y, que hacen ustedes aquí???

Shalona: ah, la tal Marcy nos llamo y nos dijo que teníamos que venir a buscar algo aquí en su casa

Anna: si, tomen su papeleo.... ( caen una montaña de papeles sobre las Lillies) 

Espíritu de humo : ( es el espíritu de Shalona) Tenemos que leer todo esto????????

Shalona: Regresa a tu pipa... y claro, me debes dinero de la vez que quemaste la casa....

Espíritu de humo: 

Anna: ahora, por favor , tengan la amabilidad de irse que hay muchas tareas que hacer

Horohoro: que!!!! Tareas???? No me digas que hay que limpiar??

Anna: ay por supuesto niño hielo!! Que pensabas??? Que solo porque tienes que leer un montón de cosas dejaras de trabajar??? 

Horohoro: ;_;  porque a mi!!!!!

Chocolove: porque tienes que cumplir con las tres tareas para poder casarte con la princesa chamaco ( le pone unos harapos a Horohoro y le pone a Tamao un vestido de princesa de Disney)

Ren: ( le pincha la nariz a Chocolove) Deja ya tus bromas negrito!!!

Chocolove: ja!! mira es una nariz falsa!!!! ( se la quita)

Ren: ( le pincha la nariz) estúpido

Chocolove: ah porque me la quite!!!!!! Me debí quedar calladito como la lechuza ( se viste de lechuza)

Millie: Príncipe Lyserg mire que pájaro tan feo!!!!!! ( dice señalando a Chocolove la lechuza)

Matti: ay si... bueno eso lo arreglo yo ( Toma su escoba y empieza a perseguir a Chocolove y a pegarle escobazos)

Marion: Porque Matti esta golpeando a ese lechuzon?? Marion se lo encuentra muy divertido... jijiji

Chocolove: ( se viste como Marion y se pone al lado de ella) Por que Marion siempre habla así?? No tiene nada de sentido para ChocoMarion 

Marion: Porque el lechuzon se disfrazó como Marion??? A Marion no le parece nada agradable ( golpea a Chocolove con su muñeco unas 500 veces, sin cambiar de humor ni nada, a veces pienso que parece un zombie)

Chocolove: Ya déjame Barbie, no ves que es solo una broma?? Aquí están todos en contra del buenazo del Chocolatín 

Anna: Técnica de la sacerdotisa Anna numero 12!!!! Cuando las bromas no son graciosas!!

(Un chichón para TODOS)

Marion: Porque esa niña tan atrevida golpeo a Marion sin razón?? Marion esta muy molesta

Millie: ;_; yo no hice nada ( sigue llorando mas fuerte) ataca!! ( Toma su arma y le dispara unas cuantas veces a Anna)

Todo se cubrió de tierra, ya que Millie disparo hacia el suelo y Sallie tomo su martillo y golpeo violentamente en donde se encontraban los demás, mientras el resto de las Lillies salían de la casa corriendo.

Cuando se disipo el polvo: Vemos al resto del grupo tirado en el piso, aplastados y llenos de tierra

Yoh: No sabia que las Lillies tuvieran esos poderes ( dice mientras se levanta y intenta quitarse el polvo de la ropa)

Hao: hermanito, te sorprenderías si vieses de que son capaces las mujeres cuando se molestan

Ren: Ni me lo recuerdes......

Jun: Dijiste algo Ren??

Ren: umh...

Yoh: O_o.. de verdad todas las chicas tienes esos poderes cuando se molestan????

Horohoro: ;_; si Yoh.... lamentablemente

Kanna:  jiji, la cara de rana de las Lillies no sabe que me quede con su pipa ( empieza a fumar de la pipa de Shalona)

Anna: que atrevidas son, cuando regresen se las verán conmigo, ahora vallan todos a limpiar, miren el desastre que ocasionaron esas alborotadoras!!

Horohoro: Malditas Lillies  ( empieza a llorar a cascaditas) Nooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!( ya saben un No todo largo y dramático, mientras mira al cielo, ponen de música de fondo una canción tristona, y la cámara empieza a subir, y se va viendo a Horohoro cada vez mas pequeño, hasta que no se ve nada)

Fin del capitulo 6

Jun: este fue un capitulo de relleno, porque de verdad, ya todo lo deciden ustedes, lo de los tres días, es para ver si sigo contándolo todo día por día, es que me he dado cuenta que el fic ahora tiene 6 capítulos, y no ha empezado ningún canal..... supongo que lo estoy retrasando todo.... pero bueno, lo hago por ustedes que tan amablemente leen mi fic

De verdad:

 Gracias!!! ^_^ 

Sus comentarios me hacen escribir, no hay nada mejor que ver que algo en lo que dedicaste tu tiempo, tus conocimientos, tu amor por la serie, a las demás personas les agrada.

Por eso les pido por favor, que me digan que quieren.

También me he dado cuenta, que muchos personajes hablan muy poquito, no creo que ni Lyserg ni Fausto tengan muchas apariciones en este capitulo, pero de verdad, no lo hago intencionalmente, es que se me pasan, o que no se que ponerles, además de que cada cosa sea característica de ellos, y con algunos personajes, es mas sencillo que con otros y sobre todo que Shaman King tiene un MONTÓN de personajes... y en este fic, reúno a gran parte de ellos en un mismo sitio.

Ahora llego la hora de hacer algo que me gusta mucho ^-^

Responder Reviews!!! ( mas fanfarrias) 

Ren: Mas medicamentos por favor!!!!!!!! Parece que los que ella esta usando ahora no le surgen efecto

Jun: Por suerte el martillo de Kaori si!!!!! ( un martillazo a Ren)

Lee Bruce Long: Vamos ahora a responder los reviews por orden de llegada

Jun: Por cierto, yo respondo a todos los reviews, sin importar en que capitulo lo hayan dejado, y si ya pase a uno mas adelante, considero que es mas justo. ^_^

Horohoro: Primero tenemos algunos reviews al capitulo uno de Gaby, que dice que quiere ser mi novia!!! Jajaja otra  mas para mi colección!!

Jun: Y ella es agua _ aire de Dz ( digizona) 

Chocolove: Luego esta Nakuru, que es Jun segunda

Ren: dos como ella???????? no!!!!!!!

Jun: cállate Ren!!!!!! , y Nakuru, si te deje con  la intriga sigue leyendo ^_^

Ren: no leas nada de esta bazofia!! Sálvate!!!!!

Jun: ( le da un martillazo con su nuevo martillo) Gracias a Kaori por el martillo ^_^, de verdad es de muy buena calidad!! ^_^, el doble de verdad, era un cobardón, porque aunque le pagaban muy bien, renuncio

Horohoro: si yo pudiera renunciar.....

Jun: Nos aburriríamos un montón!!!!! Pero, bueno, haber su Kaori nos envía a su hermano pronto, y si, me fascina Gravi... lo mas raro es que no lo he visto... se me la serie por screen shots....... me encantan Yuki, Shuichi y Ryuichi, también Kumagoro... pero no se si es considerado un personaje XD ... pero no abandonare Shaman King nunca!!!!!

Ren: si, me gusta mucho la leche, pero eso de las pijamas de vaquitas es pura mentira!!!!!!!

Horohoro: dice que yo debería ser la octava maravilla!!!!! Finalmente alguien reconoce mi talento!!!!!

Jun: jeje, bueno, es que cada quien tiene sus preferencias... pero eso no quiere decir que no quiera a Horohorito!!! ( le jala los mofletes)  y ya viste que Chocolove no canto, pero igual lo apalearon....

Ren: ah!!!!! Lourdes Ariki me defiende!!!!!

Jun: y dure mucho para subir el capitulo, pero es que el colegio esta estresandome mucho estas ultimas semanas.. pero la semana que viene salgo del colegio!! 

Pamela: Hola Can Hersey!!!!!!! Como estas?? Aquí ya repartí los besos que mandaste y otra vez se están peleando por ver a quien quieren mas..... así que no te van a responder... maleducados... por eso van a perder muchas fans!!, leí tu fic, y Yoh saca el armamento de.... bueno, es otro secreto, y se descubrirá mas adelante en el fic ( que mala soy) no me dormí para nada en ninguno de los capítulos, me pareció divertido, es que algunos espíritus acompañantes disfrutan molestando a sus shamanes...

Manta: ahora tenemos un Review de Hermione Potter, y de verdad voy a ver si hablo de Inglaterra 

Lyserg: es mi país de origen así que ayudare a Manta

Jun: y es imposible que estos no se peleen..... van a formar un Fight Club...... Lo de las porristas, genial , peor todavía no tenemos porras..... vengan inventen alguna que yo estoy en blanco ^_^. El próximo capitulo será mas laaaaaaaaaaargooooo, y mejor : Promesa de escritora y de Shaman!!!

Pilika: Hermi 12 como te atreves a colgarme en un árbol!! Bájame de aquí ahora mismo!!

Jun: no... vamos a dejarte todo el día para que sepas que se siente ser Horohoro!!!!

Pilika: que???

Jun: ah!!!! La rama del árbol se cae!!!!! No puede contigo Pilika!!!

Horohoro: vez que de verdad estas gorda hermana!!!!!!

Jun: Hola Noriko, jeje, que bueno que te guste mi fic, a mi me gusta mucho el tuyo ^_^

De verdad la manera en que Pilika despierta es muy original, pero es muy escandalosa..... jiji y divertida

Ren: T-Renecito yo?????? Para nada... 

Horohoro:  a mi si me gusta mi nombre!!!

Jun: Yo quiero entrar en el club de chicas buenas con Horohoro!! Porque también lo quiero y le vivo dando palos.... es que molesta tanto 

Hola Petite Girl, que coincidencia , este es un capitulo pequeño, los chicos siguen peleando así que no están ahora muy pendientes de quien lleva mas besos no nada...... para mi que es un concurso de quien llama la atención mas, que quien tiene mas fans.....

Ren: si es de quien llama la atención mas,  ganarías tu tonta!!!!!

Jun: si repites eso sentirás la furia de mi súper martillo!! ( Otra vez Gracias Kaori ^_^)

Hao: Mira Lyserg te amenazaron con un martillo..... que suerte tienes de que ella no nos pondrá a pelear 

Lyserg: O_o... que martillo mas grande.... como Petite Girl puede cargarlo???

Jun: Mas reviews de Gaby!!!! Que genial...., bueno, se que lastimo a Horo Horito Horo ( de verdad es divertido llamarle así Noriko) estoy intentando molestar  a Pilika, porque de verdad es muy divertido, y lo de Chocolatín en el hospital... todo depende de cómo se comporte.. y el club de  chicas crueles con Ren Tao el vaquitas esta oficialmente abierto!!

Lee Bruce Long: Ya no hay mas reviews

Jun: Lo se pero estoy feliz ^_^

Espero que me respondan a lo que les pregunte porfis, y que les guste este capitulo aunque no es el mejor de todos exactamente...........

Nos vemos ^_^!!!!!!!!!!!


	7. Primera semana día 01

Canal Shaman 

Pam: Estoy de vacaciones!!!!!! ^_^......... ( Ya no)

Ren: o no!!! ¬¬ ahora escribirá mas!!!!!!!!

Horohoro: Y que tiene eso de malo, así tendré mi programa mas pronto!!!

Anna: ¬¬ ya era hora...

Pam: -^_^-  jeje.. bueno, ya empezare a escribir sobre lo que dice el titulo

Manta: y se a agregado un nuevo record al Guinnes.....  

Ren: El fic mas estúpido ¬¬

Pam: ¬¬ no.. el fic con el personaje mas terco Ren!!!!!!

Manta: No!! El fic que ha empezado a hablar sobre lo que va a tratar mas tarde

Pam: ^-^' emh.... es que era muy divertido, y no se empieza un canal así no mas!!!!

Chocolove: Y Dios dijo: hágase Canal y el Canal se hizo!!

Iron Maiden Jane ( no se que hace aquí) : No estés burlándote, Dios es algo muy serio!!! ( golpea a Chocolove con un martillo)

Pam: jeje, bueno, ya para seguir con el fic, aquí algunas cositas:

Aclaraciones: entre ( ) 

Pensamientos: dentro de los *

Las palabras que no pensaba que iba a utilizar en el fic van: Subrayadas 

porque?? Porque si XD

Utilizo muchos emoticons, y por mas que quiera Shaman King no es mío, sino de Hiroyuki Takei, y de todo esto solo me pertenecen las sandeces, algunos personajes inventados y Lee Bruce Long!!!!!!

Jun: si!!!!! Lee Bruce Long es mío!!!!

Pam: tacaña.... compártelo!!!!!!

Jun: De acuerdo pero devuélvelo!! ¬¬

Pam: no, tu eres yo, y Lee Bruce Long es tuyo así que es mío!!!

Hao: esta peleándose con su otra personalidad por un zombie 

Lee Bruce Long: O_o... no sabia que era tan popular

Horohoro:  Mientras ellas peleamos , Vamos ya con el fic!!!!! Quiero mi programa!!!!

Pam: ya nos pusimos de acuerdo, y ella acepto volver a entrar a mi / nuestro cuerpo ( si, si, somos 2 personas en un mismo cuerpo, de eso se trata ser shaman ^-^, trabajamos mejor en equipo ^_^ ) y tu deja de robarte mis líneas!!!!! ( golpea a Horohoro con el súper martillo, Gracias Kaori ^_^)

Horohoro: eso me dolió ;_;, malvada, solo quería ayudar!!!

Pam: -_- pero no te robes mis líneas, hablaras muchísimo en el fic ok??

Horohoro: de veras?? Genial!! ^_^

Pam: seguimos con el fic!!!!

Ren: lamentablemente

Pam: repite eso y dormirás con los peces!!! 

Chocolove: tu deja de robarte mis bromas! Imitadora de segunda clase!!!!

Pam: ( vestida como Chocolove) hay pues tu mira, si yo soy el merito Chocolove!!

Chocolove: ahhhhh!! ;_;

Pam: ves que no es nada divertido!!

Pilika: ^O^ !!!!! Mira Chocolove, ella es mejor que tu!!!!

Pam: no se si tomarme eso como un cumplido o un insulto viniendo de Pilika.....

Chocolove: ah no tómatelo como medicina para la tos, que estas agripada!. Ven chicos, ríanse... soy mas divertido que ella

Todos: plof!! ( todos patas arriba)

Chocolove: Por que a mi!!! ;_;

Pam: ya, ya, dejemos las sandeces un momento

Ren: eso quiere decir que no hay fic!!! Genial ^_ ^

Pam: O_o Ren acaba de sonreír???

Hao: No, es que has andado mucho tiempo con LSD, y ya esta teniendo efectos sobre ti, ese hermano tuyo no sonríe ni aunque su vida dependa de ello

Lyserg: que?????? yo no soy ninguna droga!!

Pam: estas seguro Diesel??? ¬¬

Anna: no es el, es solo un escape de gas de la cocina, Ryu lo esta arreglando

Pam: pues no dejen que Kanna entre a la cocina!!

Manta: solo imagínense lo que ocurriría sui entrase a la cocina fumando!!

Tamao: seria un desastre señorito Manta! No quiero ni pensarlo!!

Manta: Yo Tampoco, así que voy a advertirle a Kann.....

( de repente se escucha una explosión)

Yoh: ( llega todo quemado) Muy tarde... jijiji

Todos: Plof!!

Pam: Recibí mi Review # 50, y a esa personita que lo escribió le dedico este capitulo

A mi sis Agua Aire!!

Gaby este capitulo te lo dedica tu sis Pam Chan!! ^-^

Hablando de mas cosas, ya la Jun del fic, no soy yo, es la Jun del anime, porque voy a aparecer como Pamela ( Pam) entonces Jun Tao, es mi nick, pero es solo en honor a ella, no mas que Jun en las intro al capitulo es Pam, si se preguntan mas porque, también es porque... quise XD. Repentinamente me gusto mi nombre, no mi nombre sino que me digan Pam ^-^.. Jun seguirá siendo mi otra personalidad, y es porque en una de mis vidas pasadas fui Jun XD ( si ando mas loca que de costumbre demándenme!!) También como voy a aparecer en mi fic: A ustedes los iré agregando ^-^ Un canal te da muchas posibilidades!

Weee... también me he dado cuenta que toda esta introducción ha estado escrita desde hace unos dos meses, pero no había terminado el capitulo... así que si!! Estamos ya casi en el vacaciones de diciembre.. sip, ya es octubre Pamela!! XD, como pasa el tiempo cuando te olvidas de que tenias un fic.. que mala soy!!!!!!! Pam esta loca!! Yo ho!!

Horohoro: @_@ han entendido algo?? Desde que salió del colegio tiene súper ultra energía ay habla rapidísimo ¬¬

Pam: ahhh.. solo lean eso unas 5 veces y ya XD 

Ren: Parece que no abra fic.. este capitulo serán solo las tonterías de Pam ¬¬

Pam: Claro que si Ren!!! No es mi culpa que no quieras fic, porque apareces como el amargado que eres!! * Le saca la lengua a Ren*

Ren: No soy amargado, sino serio

Hao: Eres un zombie

Ren: Si, soy un zombie.. que?? O_o

Horohoro: ya sabemos la verdad!!!!! Ren es un zombie!!!

Pam:  Por Abra, Kadabra y Alakazam!!!!!!!! O_O * plof *

Yoh: Pokemons!!

Horohoro: ah, si Yoh, ahora darán pokemon en :

Canal Shaman Capitulo 7 : Primera semana - día 01 

5: 58 de la madrugada XD

Pilika: ptssssss!! Despierta hermano!!

Horohoro: ( hablando entre sueños) hoy es el día de mi gran lanzamiento, y que ya tengo fans?? Era de esperarse, es que soy irresistible

Pilika: Despierta!! Hermano, se te va a hacer tarde!! Recuerda que tu eres uno de los que empieza hoy!!!

Horohoro: ( que se acaba de despertar) ( bosteza) Buenos días Pilika, que quieres??

Pilika: ¬¬ hermano, empiezas a las 8!!! Prepárate! Sabes que tienes que estar en el set por lo menos media hora antes * tonto!! ¬¬*

*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Anna: Despierten todos montón de vagos!! ( Grita la itako, con sus nuevas pijamas de color negro)

Pilika: ( que saca la cabeza por la puerta corrediza ) si aquí te traigo al tontote de mi hermano... * se va a despertar a las buenas o las malas*

Horohoro: ( al que Pilika arrastra, el sigue hablando dormido) El mejor shaman sin duda es Horohoro!!!, vamos a apoyar al gran Horohoro!!!!!! Llega al campo, hace su posesión, no hay nadie mejor que el cuando pelea!! ( canta el aino, como Casey, la niña de pokemon que esta obsesionada con los pokemons amarillos con rayas negras) 

Anna: Pilika calla a tu hermano que nos van a demandar por derechos de autor!!!!!

Pilika: ( dice mientras arrastra a Horohoro al baño) si Anna, no te preocupes!!! * este no se salva ¬¬* Piensa Pilika mientras ,mete a Horohoro en la bañera, y abre la ducha * haber, agua fría??? No... agua súper fría??? No... agua refría??? Ahh si!!!! El agua mas fría del mundo ..... que raro, la llave tiene una etiqueta ... que dice esto?? que O_o????* Pensó Pilika mientras leía:  Utilizar esta llave, representa un gasto innecesario para los dueños de la casa, si la van a utilizar, será mejor que tengan buenas razones o que me paguen todo!!!!!!

Att: Anna

PD: notó los signos de exclamación?, quieren decir que no bromeo ¬¬

Pilika: * que chica mas rara es esta * Pensó un poco asustada

Horohoro: ( que seguía todo dormidote) que ya he recibido premios por mis actuaciones en mis inexistentes películas????? Claro!! Es que soy genial!! Ni ese Bruce Long puede conmigo!

**En ese momento , Jun que se despertaba pensó: **

Jun: * Tengo la rara sensación de que golpeare a Horohoro hoy*

Pilika: ya es hora de levantarse hermano!!! ( Grito mientras entraba  a Horohoro en la bañera de los Asakura con todo y pijama de Ice Age y abría el grifo  con el agua mas fría del mundo, pero justo cuando Pilika abrió el grifo se escucho una alarma y Anna entro al baño )

Anna: supongo que leíste la advertencia Pilika, esa agua solo la puedo utilizar yo, par a mi ritual de purificación, supongo que me pagaras todo.

Horohoro: (que seguía durmiendo aunque estaba empapado) umn, que raro, siento un poco de frió...

Pilika: ahhhh esta reaccionando!!!!!! Finalmente va a despertar!!

Horohoro: ( todavía dormidote) ah, es que mi secretaria acaba de ajustar el aire acondicionado

Pilika: ¬¬ es que este no se despierta con nada!!!!!!!!

Horohoro: ( todavía dormido) Oye Jun, por favor se una buena secretaria y  tráeme las ultimas cartas que me han mandado mis fans

**En ese momento Jun que en el baño de su habitación se cepillaba los dientes: **

Jun: * umnh.. tengo ese extraño presentimiento otra vez de que voy a golpear a el aino con la hermana desquiciada*

Pilika : ( ya con las respectivas venitas en la frente y su puño preparado para atacar, y con colmillos que les robo a Ray de beyblade y al otro lado del la galaxia se escucho :

-Hermano despierta!!!

Horohoro: ouch!! ( ya despierto y con un chichón del tamaño del ego de Ren XD)

Pilika: ¬¬ eres un tonto!!

Horohoro: que haces Pilika, no ves que tengo que ir a trabajar hoy?? Porque no me despertaste antes??? – dice Horo mientras sale de la bañera calado hasta los huesos, sin darse cuenta de nada

Pilika: hermano eres un tonto!!!! 

Luego de varios ataques de ira de Pilika y Anna, que alguien tirase a Chocolove por as escaleras por un chiste re-malo,  y que los hermanos Tao pelearan de nuevo por su costumbre lechera ( XD ) :

Manta: Anna, luego del fiasco de la otra vez llame a la compañía y pedí dos automóviles

Anna: ya era justo y necesario Manta ¬¬ - Dijo Anna mientras salía de la casa seguida de los demás.

Afuera había efectivamente dos camionetas con el logotipo de la compañía Oyamada

Anna: Haber, las chicas, Lyserg, Fausto, Lee Bruce y yo, iremos en esta camioneta, los demás, suban en la otra

Ren: No tengo que seguir tus ordenes ¬¬ - Le replico Ren mientras se subía a la camioneta donde según Anna no correspondía

Anna: has lo que quieras ¬¬ - Dijo Anna mientras ella y los que ella había mencionado, se subían con ella en la otra camioneta y Ren terminaba de nuevo en la camioneta con los chicos 

En otras palabras los siguientes iban el la camioneta con Anna :

Jun, Tamao, Pilika, Matti, Marion, Kanna ,Lyserg, Fausto y Lee Bruce Long

Y con Ren :

Horohoro, Yoh, Hao, Opacho, Chocolove, Ryu, Manta ,  Horohoro

Anna: Kanna??

Kanna: que quieres ¬¬

Anna: vas a fumar?

Kanna: que piensas? No ves que estoy sacando los cigarrillos ¬¬

Anna: vete con los chicos si?

Marion: Marion quiere irse con el señor Hao, porque Marion tiene que quedarse con la gruñona??

Anna: Pues vete también – Dijo Anna sin importarle mucho

Matti: si ellas se van yo también  - Dijo saliendo volando con su escoba ( si, me dieron ganas de ver a Matti volando vestida con el uniforme de Hogwarts XD)

En la otra camioneta, donde entraban las Hanagumi:

Chocolove: ah! Es Mary Poppins!! – Grito cuando vio que Matti entraba volando por la puerta

Ren: Me voy de aquí ¬¬ - Dijo poniéndose de pie y saliendo de la camioneta

Anna: ( que lo estaba mirando desde la otra camioneta) que te hace pensar que vendrás aquí?

Ren:  ( con su vocecita mas arrogante, no muy difícil de imaginar , neh? ) Simplemente el echo de que si no me dejan ir ahí, tendré que ir a buscar mi corcel purasangre  ( enfatizando mucho el echo de que era purasangre) y prepararlo adecuadamente para un viaje, y eso tomaría tiempo

Matti: ( hablando con Chocolove) tonto!! Lo de Mary Poppins es una sombrilla!!

Chocolove: ( vestido de Mary Poppins)  Discúlpame

Anna:  Has lo que quieras ¬¬

Ren: eso haré ( le contesto mientras se sentaba en la camioneta ) 

Horohoro: Si estas chicas vienen, yo mejor me voy a la otra camioneta – se quejo mientras se iba a la camioneta de Anna

Ahora dividiremos esta parte en 2 por el recorrido de las camionetas ^^ 

**Camioneta 1: Camioneta de Anna**

Anna- Jun –Pilika- Lyserg-Fausto-Lee Bruce Long-Tamao-Ren-Horohoro

Camioneta 2: Camioneta de Yoh 

Yoh–Hao-Matti-Marion–Kanna–Chocolove–Opacho–Ryu–Manta 

Camioneta de Anna Anna- Jun –Pilika- Lyserg-Fausto-Lee Bruce Long-Tamao-Ren-Horohoro 

Mientras Anna y Ren se dirigía miradas de:

Anna: * imbecil !!  ya te las veras conmigo debilucho!! *

Ren: Te tengo taaaaaannnntoooo miedoooooo!! Haha.. créetelo!! Yo tenerte miedo a ti niñita presumida!! Ya te las vas a ver conmigo!*

Y Pilika y Horohoro se gritaban:

Horohoro: Es tu culpa que mi peinado este todo arruinado Pilika!!! Sabes que el agua fría hace que mi cabello pierda su consistencia!! ( el pelo de Horohoro estaba suelto, sin bandita, mojado y se parecía mucho al de Pilika)

Pilika: claro!!! Le quita toda esa gelatina a tu cabezota!! Si antes te tiraban de cabeza y rebotabas!!!

Horohoro: No hables de eso Pilika o le diré a todos que usas peluca!!!!

Tamao: O_o es eso verdad señorita?? Y yo que pensaba que se tiño el cabello de azul!!, es una peluca??

Pilika: Estas loca Tamao, este es mi cabello, y  real, es solo mi hermano molesto porque quería sacarle algunos bichos de esa cabeza!!! Pero supongo que no pude por que mi hermano tiene cerebro de bicho!!!

Jun y Lyserg hablaban: 

Jun que harás en tu programa Lyserg?? Veo que Tamao acabo con tu repertorio de historias 

Lyserg: No se.. creo que firmare un contrato con la Disney

Jun: que!! Estas loco!! Trabajamos para la Fox!! Nos vas a dejar en la calle!!

Lyserg: ^^" Lo siento, pero ya me ofrecieron trabajo, seré Peter Pan en la 3 película y Morphin será Campanitas

Tamao: ;_; ahora mataras a Morphin!! Y si nadie cree y aplaude no tendremos a Morphin devuelta!!! ;_; ( empieza a llorar como loca de nuevo)

Jun: O_o

Mientras tanto la pelea de los ainus había llegado a pelea cuerpo a cuerpo, mientras que Anna y Ren discutían porque los dos querían apostar a que Horohoro perdía

Fausto: -_- que bueno que traje el botiquín de primeros auxilios

Lee Bruce Long: ( abriendo el botiquín) Señor Fausto, ese es un buen hilo que tiene ahí, podría remendarme un poco las costuras de este brazo??

Fausto: ^_^ seré el primer medico en el mundo en curarle a un zombie las heridas!!

Anna: mira niño cabeza de tiburón, te apuesto 10$ a que ahora Pilika le hará un súper flex a Horohoro y Horohoro la golpeara con su tabla en la cabeza!!

Ren: Me debes los 10$ Anna!!! Esta vez Horohoro golpeo en la espalda a Pilika!!

Anna: ¬¬ de todos modos me debes 10$ de la vez en que apostaste a que Pilika colgaría a Horohoro en un árbol, y lo usaría de piñata, dándole con su tabla, fue con un bate de baseball!! 

Ren : ¬¬ * Calladita te ves mas bonita mandona!!, ahora tendré que pagarte, ya no ves que perdí todo jugando a "Adivina que parte del cuerpo le va a fracturar Pilika hoy a Horohoro"!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! ( le salen venitas en la cabeza y le crece el cacho)

Bason: Señorito Ren!!! Le creció el sombrero!!!!!!

Eliza: Es una deformación!!!! 

Fausto: Alguien dijo deformación??????? – Se emociona todito, pensando que va a poder realizar una operación 

Ren: ( todo nerviosote) NO!! NO!! No es nada.... 

Jun: ahhh, es que perdiste mas dinero jugando : " Adivina que parte del cuerpo le va a fracturar Pilika hoy a Horohoro? O fue jugando a " Super Ainu brothers, quien golpea a quien?

Pilika: QUE!!! Anna se hace rica viéndome golpear a mi hermano!!!!!!!!!!!

Horohoro: Con razón a tenido el tan malas pulgas en estos días!! 

Jun: Con que por eso estas tan ahorrativo con la leche!!!!!!

Anna: * ouch, ya me descubrió Pilika!! Ahora querrá parte de las ganancias ¬¬ 

Tamao: si el señorito no toma su leche, sus huesos se van a romper!!! Miren lo flaco que esta!!! ;_; ( se pone a llorar diciendo que el señorito Ren se va a enfermar por falta de calcio)

Lyserg: * Lechelandia.. mmmm... talvez haga un contrato con la Warner, para una nueva película..... Los chicos de Lechelandia, después de que termine mi trabajo en Peter Pan

Camioneta de Yoh:

Yoh–Hao-Matti-Marion–Kanna–Chocolove–Opacho–Ryu–Manta

Yoh: Ryu??

Ryu: espera un segundo Yoh..

 ( Saca un peine gigante y empieza a cantar como su canción de parece que va a llover)

A Marcy hoy voy a ver

Por eso me estoy peinando

Y pronto el pelo de Ryu

Estará muy arreglado

( Se peina como Tai de Digimon 01)

Los demás integrantes de la camioneta de Yoh: Plof!!!

Manta: Te van a demandar por derechos de peinado!!!

Ryu: que me quería decir don Yoh??

Yoh: jijiji.. ya se me olvido

Chocolove: ( Vestido de pescador sale al frente de un letrero gigante de Patch Pescado) Coma Patch pescado!!! Para tener buena memoria

Kanna: Oiga conductor!!!

Conductor: diga señora 

Kanna: Podríamos parar en alguna tienda??? Se me acabaron los fósforos

Opacho: Fumar es perjudicial para la salud señorita Kanna 

Hao: Espíritu de fuego!!!!

Manta: No Hao!! No lo hagas!!

Hao: No tiene importancia Manta, no es nada que Kanna fume un poco, el espíritu de fuego es muy buen encendedor

Marion: Marion dice que ya es suficiente, Kanna ya a fumado 20 cajas desde que salimos de la casa donde Marion y los demás durmieron

Kanna: exacto.. me faltan 20 mas para llegar al nivel de nicotina que necesito

Hao: Espíritu de fuego!!! Prende el cigarrillo de Kanna!!!

Manta: NO!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

( Explota la camioneta y todos aterrizan en la acera creando tremendo desorden entre los transeúntes XD) 

Manta: Te lo dije...

Yoh: Y que paso??

Manta: ( Sale con una pizarra gigante atrás donde va apareciendo todo lo que dice) Vieron que Hao estaba sentado en la parte de atrás de la camioneta verdad???

 ( Todos asienten con al cabeza) 

Manta: Si se dan cuenta, en esta clase de camionetas el tanque de gasolina se encuentra muy cerca de el lugar que ocupo Asakura Hao

( Todos asienten con al cabeza)

Manta: Bueno, al este llamar al espíritu de fuego, la gasolina se calendo demasiado, y el tanque no lo pudo soportar, haciendo que este explotara

( Todos asienten con la cabeza y aplauden mientras Manta baja la cabeza  en todas las direcciones dando gracias a sus amigos shamanes y a las personas de la calle que se aglomeraban pensando que era teatro callejero.... bueno.. uno no ve todos los días a un grupo de locos en la calle, a los que se les acaba de explotar el vehículo XD)

Yoh: ahora como nos vamos??

Matti: Podríamos pedir aventón aunque somos un grupo muy grande.. dudo que alguien acepte rápidamente al vernos, dudarían demasiado

Manta: Necesitamos un plan!!

**Algunos minutos después :**

( Matti, Kanna y Marion aparecen con letreros de : Llévenos a trabajar por favor, mientras hacen poses de modelos y los demás se esconden detrás de unos arbustos)

Marion: A Marion le parece que esto es una idea muy estúpida....

Kanna: todo es culpa de el señor Hao.. que venga el a pedir aventón!!!

( Se va Kanna y sale Hao con un vestido rojo que le presto Chocolove que era uno de sus disfraces de Madonna, maquillado y con tacones) 

Hao: ^^" Lo siento.. supongo que de verdad soy yo el que tengo que estar aquí

Chocolove: ( empieza a reírse y no para.. al estilo Pilika)

Marion: Marion esta ya harta de ese Shaman con afro...

( se va a esconder detrás de los arbustos y sale Chocolove con vestido, uno de sus disfraces en realidad...  maquillaje, y un muy extraño peinado que sustituyo el afro gigantesco... un peinado a lo Cher XD)

Chocolove: Solo Revlon lo hace, solo tu lo haces inolvidable

( Sale Aome /Kagome  y le coloca a todos collares mágicos, y dice abajo!!!! Y todos terminan en el suelo!! XD, en otras palabras otro de mis queridísimos :

Todos:  * Plof!! *

Matti: que injusto!! Si ellas pueden jugar al escondite detrás de los arbustos YO también!!

( se esconde y trae a Ryu al que le habían peinado  como a Pilika, y le habían puesto un kimono negro también un disfraz del Chocolatín ^^) 

Ryu:  Hay que lindo soy!! ahora solo nos queda esperar

Pasan 10 minutos  pasan algunos vehículos , no muchos pues es temprano, y se para el primer auto, un deportivo color rojo que conduce un muchacho que piensa que es la ultima coca cola del desierto y dice: 

Desconocido del deportivo: oye bonita!! ( señalando a Hao que luego de que lo obligasen a ponerse el vestido, estaba posando para cámaras invisibles) Tu y tus lindas amigas no quieren subir y acompañarme a un reventón??

( Mientras toooooodos se ríen detrás de los arbustos de esta escena, es que Hao puede ser Haa!! O Yah!!, a los que el chico desconocido mira algo perturbado XD)

Hao/ Haa: ( cambiando su tono de voz XD) seria genial cariño, pero como que hay fiesta a las 7:10 de la mañana??

Desconocido del deportivo: donde yo estoy siempre hay fiesta!!

Hao/ Haa:  lo siento mucho cariño pero yo y mis amigas solo queremos que nos lleven al edificio donde trabajamos

Desconocido del deportivo: No sabia que las prostitutas trabajaban de día...( dice no a forma de insulto, pero de verdad pensaba que Haa era una prostituta XD, lo matamos chicas??)

Hao/ Haa: queee??? O_O  ( Llama al espíritu de fuego y se le cae el vestido que le presto Chocolove) a quien le dijiste prostituta imbecil!!!

Desconocido del deportivo: perdón!! Eres un travestí!! ( Sale corriendo a toda velocidad, pero antes de doblar la esquina Hao le dispara una bola de fuego al escape de gas del auto y se escucha una explosión y caen pedacitos de algo quemado cerca XD) 

Hao: ( se vuelve a poner su vestido rojo del video de Madonna de Material Girl) nadie insulta al gran Hao

Todos: * Plof!! * 

Yoh: ^^" jijiji.. supongo que podemos esperar un poco mas

Manta: si, supongo

Pasan 20 minutos 

Hao: Pues no se que haremos, ya se nos va a hacer tarde....

Marion: A Marion esto le parece ridículo, Marion pesar que si Marion y los demás son shamanes porque no pueden utilizar sus poderes? 

Ryu: nuestros poderes?? ( signos de interrogación vuelan por doquier, agáchate!! Ese casi te da en la cabeza!!) 

Marion: si.. los poderes

Ryu: ( señalando su espada) los poderes??

Marion: si .... eso

Ryu: ahhh!! Quieren que amenace a alguien y le diga que nos preste su vehículo, quien no le teme al gran Ryu?? 

Todos: * Plof!! *

Marion: no.. de eso ( señala a Tokagero) mas eso ( señala la espada) mas eso ( lo señala a el)

Ryu: ahhhhh!! Quieres que llame a Billy con mi dedo gigante??

Yoh: jijiji... parece que nos olvidamos de eso

Ryu: de inmediato señorita!! ( se quita el disfraz y hace su posesión del dedo gigante)

Pasan unos 5 minutos y se ve la camioneta de Billy acercándose 

Ryu: Hola Billy!! Lamento molestarte tan temprano pero podrías llevarnos al set del programa por favor??

Billy: Claro, todo por el Forastero Legendario

Chocolove: ( Todavía con el disfraz) Gracias Guapo ^_~

Billy: O_ó...  no es nada.. se lo aseguro señorita

**Pasan 2 minutos y :**

Billy: ya todos se acomodaron bien??

Todos: sip!!

Billy: Pues nos vamos a las 1, 2 y.........................3!!!

Y justo cuando enciende la camioneta se para una camioneta de un tono rojizo  al frente de ellos y les obstruye el camino, de este baja una persona con una increíble cantidad de maquillaje

Ryu: ( que saca la cabeza por la ventanilla) Shalona!!!, que hace usted aquí???

Shalona: nada, solo estaciono la camioneta

Yoh: ( que baja del techo del vehículo de Billy) porque estacionas aquí?? Tu no eres de las que empieza en el noticiero de hoy??

Shalona: exacto, por eso llegue temprano

Opacho: Esta confundida señorita, como cree que ha llegado??, todavía falta mucho camino hasta el canal

Sallie: ( que salía de la camioneta de las Lillies) como que falta mucho, si esta en esta misma esquina!!!

Todos que van con Billy: * Plof!! *

Todos salen de la camioneta de Billy, se despiden de el, y Ryu se despide de el en su manera habitual XD

Manta: Oye Shalona....

Shalona: si??

Manta: Por que se estaciono aquí y no mas cerca del estudio??

Shalona: parece que hubo un accidente y hay un automóvil todo destruido aquí cerca

Hao: ^^" en serio??

Shalona: Si!! Parece que el conductor iba ebrio y también fumaba, entonces tenia muchas botellas de sake en el compartimiento de atrás y tiro una cerilla prendida y todo exploto -_-

Kanna: Nunca me ha pasado

Matti: Claro.. porque nunca has tenido un deportivo rojo!!

En ese momento pasan al lado del deportivo calcinado, y ven a los paramédicos sacando al conductor en una camilla

Hao: ^^" * Genial.. nadie sospecha que fue por una bola de fuego de mi parte* hace una seña de un saludo al de la camilla * jeje... me divertiré mucho enviándole pesadillas y visiones, pronto pensara que esta loco y deseara nunca haber insultado al gran Hao!!! *

**Ya llegando al edificio del canal:******

Anna: Porque duraron tanto??

Yoh: tuvimos algunos problemas con la camioneta Annita

Anna: seguro fue culpa de Hao

Hao: ^^" 

Ren: * 10 $ menos!! Como lo supo!! Pensé que debió ser culpa de la fumadora compulsiva* 

Yoh: si.... y nos perdimos, no supimos llegar al canal

Anna: lo se

Manta: O_ó como lo supiste Anna?

Anna: cuando estábamos llegando vi que se escondían detrás de los arbustos, supuse que todos tuvieron que ir al baño, pero luego me di cuenta que no estaba el bus de la compañía de Manta, Hao, te aconsejo que ahorres, le pagaras eso a Manta sabias??

Hao: ^^".... jijiji

Manta: Yo no lo veo el chiste -_-

Todos entran al edificio, Lyserg intentando animar a Tamao que sigue llorando, Fausto todo feliz por haber ayudado a Bruce Long, Jun prohibiéndole a Ren apostar, Manta, Hao, Yoh y Anna entran en silencio, Pilika y Horohoro planeando que van a hacer para conseguir el dinero que les pertenecía por eso de las apuestas, Chocolove preguntándole a Opacho porque su afro no era tan alborotado como el suyo, Ryu feliz pensando en Marcy, las Lillies detrás de Shalona riéndose de la cantidad absurda de maquillaje que tenia, Shalona hablando con Kanna de cual es el mejor cigarro, Marion preguntando a Ponchi y a Conchi si los podía disecar, y Matti volando detrás de un hombre rubio que arrastraba una gran caja. Todos aunque no lo querían admitir, tenían una mezcla de preocupación y excitación, nadie sabia que iba a pasar cuando las cámaras se posasen en ellos, como va a reaccionar el publico?

Que va a pasar ahora que el canal esta apunto de comenzar?

Quien es ese hombre rubio de la caja?

Quienes serán los mas famosos y cuales programas tendrán mas éxitos?

Hao torturara mas al atrevido del ex - deportivo?

Sobrevivirá el del ex – deportivo?

Le pagara a Manta lo de el bus?

Ren y Anna conseguirán resolver sus problemas monetarios? 

Shalona usa productos de Revlon igual que Chocolove o usa productos Patch??

Desayunaran los del programa??

Habrá una mesa de comida en el set?

Tendrá donas o ya se las robo Homero Simpson???

Respuestas a todas estas preguntas y mas, en el próximo capitulo de CANAL SHAMAN!!

Fin del capitulo 

Pam: wow!! No se cuanto tiempo sin actualizar tenia!! ni siquiera pude terminar este capitulo con todo lo que tenia que tener, me falto a el principio del canal, pero creo que este esta de todas formas largo y divertido.

Me disculpan por no ponerles el canal de inmediato pero es que había prometido de mucho antes las conversaciones en camino al programa . Lo siento mucho, prometo que antes de acabar el año tendrán el capitulo 8.

Jun: estabas algo triste neh??

Pam: si.. solo 8 reviews ;_; además mi neko se murió.. ya le hicimos el velorio.. ;_;

Ya estaba algo viejo pero lo quería mucho!! Era un gato fenómeno!! ( genial) 

Se murio Simplicio ;_;  ^-.-^ Miau!!

Ren: es que a nadie le interesa mas este intento fallido de fic de Shaman King!

Pam: y a nadie le interesa que te golpeemos!! Ya empezó tu club de chicas crueles!!

Horohoro: Estoy muy feliz!!! En este capitulo no me torturaron mucho!! Y hasta recibí atención medica gratuita!!

Marcy: viene incluido el seguro, tenemos el departamento de recursos humanos/ espíritus/ personajes de anime trabajando!!

Pam: Tengo mucho sueño, pero claro que voy a responder sus reviews, aunque son pocos

Manta: No te quejes!! Aun no he recibido ni un Review por mi gran libro grande de los grandes descubrimientos de mi gran vida aunque tenga un cuerpo pequeño pero una gran cabeza!!

Pam: con ese nombre... no inspira a que se lea mucho Manta

Horohoro: el primer Review, es de **Noriko Kinomoto**, que aunque dura mucho escribiendo su fic, no dura tanto como tu Pammy-oh!!

Pam: si.. se que me va a matar por no empezar el canal de un tirón, pero es que lo prometido es deuda y lo de las conversaciones en los buses era ya urgente.

Lo Lamento **Noriko**!!

Pilika: Pam, muévete!! Mira que ella quiere ver mi novela!!, si supiese lo genial que es el guión te morirías!!

Horohoro : se morirá.. del asco Pilika, todavía no se quien será el pobre desdichado que hará las escenas románticas contigo!!

Pilika: ¬_¬ eres insoportable hermano * por suerte no serás tu, si las hago con Yoh, Anna me mata, Chocolove es muy mal actor y seguro hace bromas tontas en medio de las escenas dramáticas, Ren.... nah, no me gustaría que el arruinase mis escenas por comportarse como si todo le diera una zanahoria, supongo que las are con Hao, no creo que a nadie le importe... uyyyy, no la Kanna esa me mataría, Manta?? Jijiji.. no, parece que tendremos que llamar a Brat Pitt!! *

Horohoro: la insoportable eres tu Pilika ¬_____¬

Ren: ya todos los programas o gran mayoría de ellos estarán en el próximo capitulo **Noriko**

Fausto: Por ahora esperamos que te guste ^__^

Pam: y que sigas con tus fics que me encantan ^_____^

Anna: Después tenemos a **Hermi12 **que también quería que empezaras el canal de una buena vez!! La pensión no se mantiene sola!! Necesito mis ingresos Pam!!

Shalona: Y le gusto mi mascara de aguacate,  si me pagas te doy la receta, también es excelente guacamole, necesito el dinero que Anna esta molestando bastante... no se todo lo que quiere comprar para navidad esta chamaca

Iron Maiden Jane: la navidad no es sobre el dinero y los regalos

Chocolove: No!! La cena es sobre la mesa!! Jajaja!! Captan?? La mesa!!

Iron Maiden Jane: ( golpea a Chocolove) No bromees con eso!! Como decía, la navidad no es sobre las cosas materiales, va mas haya, es algo del interior.

Horohoro: claro!! Es sobre cuanto te llenaras el estomago de comida!! Es la única razón por la que no como mas en el año!! Tengo que ahorrar espacio para la cena de navidad!!

Pam: Exacto Horo XD, **Hermi12**, como sea, va a quedar largo XD, es que tengo escribo manía,. cuando empiezo no paro.. pero también me gusta escribir en las épocas en las que tengo que hacer mucho... en vacaciones no hago nada!! ^^" y es ahí donde tengo mas tiempo libre para escribir XD.

Ya te digo que en el próximo esta todo listo para el canal.

Lo prometo!!

Mira que antes prometí que este capitulo seria mas largo y mira lo largo que esta ^_~

No se si le seguí pronto XD.. solo se que le seguí, y le seguiré!! ^______^

Ren: * no si yo se lo impido*

Pam: aquí tenemos a mi sis!!!! A **Gaby**-chan que es a la que le dedico este capitulo, pues fue la del Review # 50 ^__^

Me sentí tan feliz al recibirlo!!

Saben que son 50 reviews en tu primer fic???

WoW!! Estaba en el cielo, con Johnny Depp y todo XD ( Pam es una fan obsesionada de Johnny Depp, lo admira en todos los aspectos de su vida y esta totalmente un 100 % obsesionada con el también XD, Pam tener muchas obsesiones...)

Sis!! Saldras pronto en el fic lo juro!! ^^

Espíritus acompañantes: Hola **Gaby**!! Hola Lady Shaman!! ^^

Ren: Anna te da miedo?? Me deberías temer a mi!!

Anna: claro que no bobo, si tu me temes a mí también!! 

Jun: Y a mi hermanito!! ^_~

Pam: ohhhhh!!! Sis que fenómeno que te gusto!!!! * baile feliz*

Bason: Lady Shaman que a ti te gusta...... A.......A.........

Tokagero: Quien será???

Pam: estos espíritus si son sosos ... claro que es Amidamaru!!!!

Amidamaru: ^__^"jeje, no sabia que era tan popular.. . muchas gracias Lady S ^^

Pam: uuuyyyyy, Amidamaru y Lady Shaman ^_~

Anna: que inmaduros son aquí, solo porque Lady Shaman es honesta y admite que le gusta Amidamaru hacen todo un escándalo!!

Jun: y porque tu no nos muestras como ser maduro y vas y te le confiesas a Yoh??

Anna : -¬_¬- ( Anna algo sonrojada) Lo are cuando tu le admitas al zombie todo lo que le deberías decir!!

Pam: Ave Maria Purísima sin pecados concebidos!! Eso déjenlo para otro rato, que esto no es un show de citas!! A cada una un martillazo y se acabo este caso!!

Marcy: buena idea.. anotando!!

Fausto: Por aquí tenemos a una persona que Pam admira mucho!! A **Melissa**!!

Horohoro: si la admira.. quiere ser igual a ella??

Ren: No, quiere ser igual a ti.. se supone bobo!!

Horohoro: así que Pam es así de chiflada porque **Melissa **es así de chiflada??

Hao: te dijera, pero tengo miedo de responder...

Lyserg: yo =........ ^_^"

Pam: jiji... no estamos tannnnnnnnnnnnnn locas eh **Melissa**?

Jun: si, le ha puesto mucho esfuerzo ^_____^

Tamao: Gracias por tu apoyo Maguro!!

Chocolove: Miren Hueritos!! Por aquí un Review de **Hermione-Potter4**!!!!!

Manta: Inglaterra viene pronto ^^, mi investigación sobre la cultura de Inglaterra va de bien a mejor ^^, y puedes ayudarme cuando quieras.

Lyserg: he trabajado con manta bastante para que sea excelente ^_^, aunque talvez tu seas la única interesada en verla, esperemos que Marcy no nos corte ese programa

Marcy: no lo cortare, es parte de la sección educativa, claro que debe estar!! ^^

Pam: que bueno que te hayas reído ^^, yo siempre me rió también =)... me rió bastante XD

Los programas ya vienen en camino y el fic claro que sigue ^^, gracias por tus comentarios **Hermione**

Ren: a mi no me gusto rimar tanto ¬¬

Hao: a mi si XD

Lyserg : = a mi ^___^

Pam: reparto tus besos y ya se empezaron a pelear XD, son posesivos **Hermione**!! XD

Uy!! Espero ya con ansias la peli 3 de HP, recuerdo que mi nick de msn de antes era HP PPC Crazy fan ( Pamela Palacios Colón Harry Potter Crazy fan XD) Leíste el libro 5?? Casi me muero cuando se muere ..........., por si las moscas, mejor no digo, solo digo que me puse muy triste y que no es un Weasley, ni es un Granger.

Hao: Mi adorada **Petite Girl1** esta aquí!!!! ^^

Lyserg: uy!! Y todavía me amenaza, y ahora que se que no es pequeña le reafirmare que no tengo ninguna intención de pelear con Hao ^^, quieres hacer las paces?? ^__^"

Pam: uy... sigo mortificada por eso de que dure una eternidad sin actualizar, pero perdónenme, los humanos perdemos mucho el tiempo XD.

Hao: Mas fans de Hao!!!! **Nikki-de-Hao** ^____^  Gracias por los besos, que son mas para mi que para ustedes!! ( risa malvada )

Pam: sip!! Parece que ya hoy ganaste ^_^

Hao: y que gane ^^?

Pam: Lo mismo que todos!! Un martillazo que no se merecen pero que tengo ganas de darles XD ( Golpea a todos y se sienta a terminar de responder)

Lyserg: (Todo mareado) que injusticia!!

Horohoro: si!! Hoy fuimos chicos buenos y no molestamos tantote!!!

Pam: si, por eso mismo!! Sabes lo aburrido que es estar sentada aquí con un súper genial martillo sin golpear a nadie?? Es una tortura!!

Horohoro: esta echa un 8!!!!!

Pam: NOP!! Solo tengo mucho sueño.. lo termino de escribir hoy pero lo subo mañana XD

Ultimo Review, de parte de **Lizzie Diethel**

Lyserg: que me adora, y que soy su novio ^___^, sip, pero hay muchas peleándose por el puesto, así que te defiendes eh  ^_~

Ren: esto no es ni súper genial ni esta gracioso, eso no se lo tragan ni los perros

Pam: ( super martillazo a Ren) muuuuuuuu!!!!! Muuuuuuu!!!! Eso el lo unico que entiendo cuando dices esas cosas Ren!! ( se pone la pijama de vaquitas igual a la de Ren) Que gueno que te guste **Lizzie** ^__^, tu nick es por Lizzie Macg algo de Disney verdad?? Me gusta mucho XD, es divertido XD.

Lyserg: yo le simpatizo a Pam mucho, pero nunca sabe que debería yo decir, así que por eso se anda con cuidado, pero claro que lo esta intentando y esperamos que te siga gustando el fic ^^.

Horo: a mi me esta maltratando menos

Ren: Y a mi mas ¬¬ * malvada*

Pam: si, ya, sigo las peticiones que pueda chicos ^__^

Para terminar les digo que los quiero mucho a todos, gracias por leer, y comentar, lean este también y comenten, que es el capitulo mas largo que he hecho, y espero que les guste mucho, especialmente lo de los buses, y que se animen a escribir sus fics, que yo con o sin tiempo, los leo, y aunque tal vez no les deje comentarios, si que leo, ^_^

Si no saben que decirme del fic, pues hablen de cualquier cosa, me gusta mucho eso de hablar de cualquier cosa XD.

Aquí les dejo mis mails y mi livejournal ^^:

Hotmail: pamela_ppc@hotmail.com

Yahoo: jun_taos@yahoo.com  ( probablemente este cancelado pues no lo uso mucho, pero si el yahoo messenger)

Livejournal : ios anónimos si no son usuarios de livejournal, dando clic al final de cada uno de mis post, y me escriben cual es su nick aquí en fanfiction.net

Si quieren les hago layouts, banners y iconos, solo me dicen, que aqui les estoy ofreciendo mis servicios XD, son gratis solo tienen que dar clic ^-^

Que amigosha se gastan XD

Bueno

Ya, me despido, que e estoy cayendo del sueño, pero por lo que mas quieran

**DEJEN REVIEWS!!**

ATT: SU ESCRITORA TOTALMENTE CHIFLADA:

_Pam –Pamela – Pamela Johanna Depp de Bloom, Pammy-oh! – Jun Tao – Misao Makimachi – Pam la pirata – Pam Sparrow- Pirate Pammy- Pammy  y una gran lista de etc!!!!!!!!!!!!! XD_

_Días felices a todos y sueños dulces también ^^_

_Hugs, chocolate frogs and a bottle of  rum yo ho!!_

_Nos vemos en Grecia o en Mesopotamia!!!!_

_Navegando en los 7 mares también, _

_En la perla negra, no ves??_

_Y si ahí no me hayas_

_En las estrellas me alcanzas_

_En tu imaginación tal vez este _

_O aquí en el mundo anime_

_Donde lo mas genial se puede ver_

_Y hasta nos podemos disfrazar_

_De un conejo rosa espectacular_

_Y trucos mágicos realizar_

_Y hacer a Umbridge renunciar._

_NANODA!!_

_Soy un conejo!!!!! _

_Pd: no pregunten de donde rayos salió eso... es el resultado de bastante rato escribiendo, nada de comer en mas horas de lo recomendable y mucha falta de sueño.. aparte de mi facilidad para rimar XD._

_Pam has left this dimension!!!!!_


End file.
